


Anime Addventure : Ashi Ranma

by tutcat



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutcat/pseuds/tutcat
Summary: Ranma does not like the way things are (all stories up for adaption)





	Anime Addventure : Ashi Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. They are owned by their respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

 

This is a collection of fic’s I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently.  Some had been edited so my text  reader  would work better.  So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts.  Also if you have the parts that I’m missing let me know  in a PM will edit them in.  Same with other fic’s if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

 

 

Ashi Ranma: Feel the EVIL

 

 

by PsyckoSama

Ranma’s eyes slowly opened and gazed upon the ceiling. The bitch tomboy had done it again, she clocked him in the head good and it hurt like hell. He really should teach her a lesson. Hit HER in the head few time, or a few dozen, with a Louisville Slugger, like Al Capone in the untouchables...  
These thoughts were normally very alien to the pig tailed young man, but Akane’s blow had did something to him. The last time something had affected him like this, he had thought that his girl form was the true him and had become super feminine.

This time it had caused him to ‘snap’, to reevaluate his life from a new, darker, and more amoral outlook. He was still Ranma, just more, well, EVIL.

Honor? Bullshit. He had honor, but there was nothing honorable about how it was abuse by everyone around him. Only honor he’d put faith in was his own. Everyone else could fuck themselves.

Friendship? Worthless. He had no friends, they all wanted to use him. Time for Ranma to become the user. He might eventually find real friends, but no more latching onto the first bitch to offer it to him, then smack him in the head with a table.

Love? If this shit he had to deal with every day was love, then he wanted nothing of it. The fiancés saw him as reward? He’d give them all the reward they deserved: Use ‘em, abuse ‘em, and throw them away like garbage.

His family? Fuck them too. His old man was a gluttonous pig and the source of all his problems, sure, he was a good teacher, but Ranma was no one's meal ticket. His mother? He meets the psycho bitch and the first things he finds out is that if he doesn’t live up to some twisted definition of manhood then he’ll have to kill himself. NO THANK YOU.

Happosai? He actually respected the old pervert more now. Happosai still disgusted him, but at least he was honest and didn’t hid his true nature like so many others.

Ranma rose to his feet with a huge smart ass grin plastered across his face.

Time for the Ran-man to get SERIOUS. No more playing around. He was Saotome Ranma, best martial artist of his generation. He never lost when things got down to the wire. He should expand his horizons. He could do anything!

The world was his if he wanted it…

He'd talk to Nabiki. He could turn her little ring into something great. He'd take over this town, but first, he really needed to steal a car...

 

by Ninja Kasuga of the Demonite Race  
Ranma didn't take too long to decide what he wanted to do. Oh sure to some it sounded petty if downright plain, well plain.  
He wanted to steal a car!  
So after a little bit of roof-hopping toward the districts of Tokyo where cars were more common than the Nerima district, Ranma located a car to hijack. Landing beside it he ran his hand over the hood, it wasn't a bid car a simple Japanese two-seater, the basic salary man vehicle. Well beggers can't be choosers (expect that saying to go out the window later), so he decided to see if my some odd chance the car was unlocked.  
Well Ranma being Ranma applied just a tad too much force, and ripped the car door off its hinges. The pigtailed martial artist blinked and looked at the dangling car door in his right hand, he chuckled sheepishly and simply said.  
"Oops."  
Dropping the door, he climbed into the car. Now one might think this was stupid, but despite what anyone thought Ranma did know how to drive. While on the training trip he met a few individuals who were street racers that were more than happy to teach him to drive, and hotwire a car.  
After properly crossing the right wires and twisting them together, the engine roared to life and Ranma grinned in satisfaction. Taking a hold of the wheel he shifted the car into drive and then speed off. The car was a typical automatic to his disappointment as he enjoyed the more control a stick-shift gave him while driving.  
After a few blocks of driving with his stolen ride, Ranma hit the brakes and unhooked the wires killing the engine. Stepping out he eyed the car with a disdained look.  
"I really need to steal a cooler looking car." He muttered, before turning on his heel and roof-bounding back towards the Tendo Dojo.  
We scene-shift to Nabiki's room where the breadwinner of the Tendo home was putting her daily earnings in the new PDA she had bought to help keep track of such things. She frowned as the knock at her door interrupted her concentration.  
"Who is it?"  
"Its me Ranma, can I come in?"  
"Can it wait?"  
"No." Was his reply.  
Nabiki muttered a curse and saved her work on her PDA and put away all her notes and such. "Come in...this better be important."  
Ranma opened the door and waltz in like he owned the place, a shit-eating grin plastered to his face. "Nabs! I need to discuss a matter of 'business' with you?"  
Nabiki who had no idea Ranma had cracked a little let her curiosity get the better of her. "Go on."  
Ranma sat on her bed and folded his arms, the grin still on his face. "Since I've been gracious to let you take photos of me even if it is to help bring in money to keep us off the streets, I was wondering if I could have a cut of the action." While Ranma wanted to say 'I want your whole operation' he figured best to act small and get bigger later.  
Nabiki rolled her eyes and scoffed, he applauded Ranma showing some balls but this was ridiculous. "Right Saotome, and I'm the Prime Minister, get a life."  
The grin on Ranma's face fell and his teeth began to show a little as a snarl issued from his throat. "Excuse me? You just did not tell me off, did you Nabs?"  
Nabiki felt a part of her mind scream 'don't piss him off', but she stupidly ignored it. "So what, what are you going to do about it?"  
Nabiki felt a wave of terror wash over her as Ranma got up and leaned his head down to look her straight in the eye.  
"Simply because I know I can beat the living tar out of you until you submit, or perhaps." With a lecherous grin he grabbed her right breast and squeezed earning a yelp of surprise from Nabiki, "I can just fuck you until you decide you've had enough, trust me this can be easy or very VERY rough!"  
Nabiki was sweating, the usual docile Ranma when concerning girls was THREATENING her? Not just with physical harm but also that he'd have no trouble raping her to get what he wanted.  
And all of this was turning her ON?  
Somewhere deep in Nabiki's mind, a small usual dormant part of her had begun to flower with vengeance when Ranma began to show his dark side to her. An inner desire to be dominated, yes the Ice-Queen of Nerima had a secret domination fetish, not to mention a desire to partake of Akane's able-bodied finance.  
And his cruel words were just making her hotter!

 

Ranma continues his threats but seems to notice it's turning Nabiki on, of course he takes advantage of this.

 

by Templar  
Although the Ice Queen of Nerima was getting hot, she was a past veteran of working under pressure. With superpowered martial artists under her thumb on a regular basis, she wasn't about to give in so easily, no matter how turned on she was getting. No, she knew deep down inside that if she gave in, it would be on a permanent basis, not just fulfilling a fantasy.  
"Quit bluffing, Saotome." Nabiki smirked, carefully schooling her features into her normal mask. "Everyone knows that you don't have the balls to do anything to me. If you even try, I'll make your life even more hellish than you've ever imagined."  
She watched her opponent carefully, starting to get a little worried when his angry expression changed to one of confidence and arrogance. His snarl had changed to his trade-mark smirk as he took a small step forward until there was only three inches between his face and hers.  
"You shouldn't have said that, Nabs." He whispered seductively.  
"Oh? And why not? It's not like you'd do anything to me anyway, you wimp." The girl asked in a frosted tone of voice. She cursed herself for not being able to keep her voice from trembling. 'God, why am I getting so hot?' She asked herself crossly. She could feel her nipples tightening up beneath her crossed arms and a pleasant tingling feeling between her legs.  
His hands blurred with speed, moving so fast that to her they just seemed to disappear. Granted, she had seen this before, but never directed towards her. Before she could even recognize the touches that were being placed expertly around her body, she lost control. First, a gentle touch along her throat locked up her vocal cords. A series of touches both in front and in the rear of her body caused it to go totally limp. Before she even realized that she was collapsing towards the floor, Ranma's strong arms had caught her and held her tight.  
"You shouldn't have pushed so hard, Nabs." The boy told her as he carried her limp body over to the bed and laid her down on her back. "Now I have to teach you a lesson and take control instead of letting you become my partner."  
Nabiki didn't know what was going on. She was paralyzed, couldn't speak, and her body felt even more sensitive than normal. Her panic filled eyes locked onto his, pleading for mercy that was missing from his amused but cold blue eyes. When she felt his hands gently unbuttoning her shirt, she tried to lift move her body to escape only to have it fail to obey her commands.  
"We would have been great together." The pig-tailed youth continued the conversation, ignoring the fact that his victim couldn't respond. "Working together to reach a level of power that would have blown the minds of the people around here." His fingers finally freed the last button of her shirt. "Instead, you're going to become my first subject." He gently parted her shirt, making sure to brush her skin lightly with his fingers as he exposed her bra clad breasts. Her eyes rolled upwards and if she were capable of making a sound, she would have moaned at the sheer pleasure of the simple act. "I'm going to break you, Nabiki. You're going to give me your loyalty and become my servant." Ranma unhooked her bra and swept it clear of her breasts, smirking when he saw her nipples nice and hard, surrounded by crinkled skin.  
The girl was totally lost in the sensations racking her body. It felt like lightning was racing through her body, connecting her throbbing nipples to her clit. Her panties were soaked with the discharge from her sex. She wasn't able to focus on all of his words, but the ones she did hear were playing havoc with her body. It was a fantasy brought to life. On one hand, she had never been as turned on as she was at the present moment. On the other hand, threads of fear sent shivers racing up and down her spine, both making her want to cringe and forcing her lust even higher. Her eyes couldn't seem to focus for more than a second or two before the pleasure forced them to roll upwards. Her breathing was even deeper now, her breasts rising and falling quickly as she panted in her excitement. When he had softly slid her bra off her breasts, the feel of the fabric roughly caressing her aching nipples almost brought her the release that she desperately needed. She was almost at the point of begging, but she didn't know what she should be begging for: release from the now dark Ranma or release of a more carnal nature. She all but groaned when she felt her skirt pushed upwards to expose her soaking wet panties.  
"My, my." Ranma chuckled out loud. "You are enjoying this, aren't you." He said as he lightly stroked her junction over her plain cotton underwear. Without another word, he gripped the flimsy garment and ripped it away from her body.  
When he had stroked her sex, the cold hearted mercenary wanted to scream in pleasure. When she felt her passage exposed to the cool air of her room, she knew that she wanted more. It was almost at the point where she was willing to achieve release while being watched, it just didn't matter to her anymore. Her body was screaming for the foreplay to end, her intentions of remaining pure until she found the man that she could love and respect meaning nothing now.  
The pig-tailed boy smiled down at the helpless girl. She was definitely a thing of beauty. Starting with her cute little schoolgirl socks and up her long and shapely legs to her glistening and exposed sex, she was a sight to take a man's breath away. Add in the fact that she kept her groin neatly shaved so that she could wear the skimpiest of bikinis, and his mouth was watering. Her flat and toned stomach was next, the smooth skin twitching ever so gently in her passion. Her large breasts bounced gently, both from her body struggling to move and her rapid breathing. Yes, she would make a very nice conquest, he decided.  
Making his decision, he began to implement his plan. First, he gently touched her nipples and bathed them in his ki. Ignoring the tears of frustration leaking out from her clenched eyes, he kept it up until he could sense a 'pocket' of sorts forming. Quickly filling it with ki, he nodded at a job well done. Next, he looked at her sex. Easily finding the clit, he was startled to see how far her nubbin was sticking out from underneath its protective hood. Touching it with a finger, he copied his earlier actions.  
Finished, he stopped touching her and waited patiently for her eyes to open after she calmed down. It was mildly surprising to discover that it took over fifteen minutes until he had her attention once again.  
Once her eyes were locked onto his, he began to speak. "I've set up a sort of time delay in order to talk to you. When time runs out, every single time that you think of me, you're going to get turned on. If you're around me, you're going to ache with sexual need." He paused for a second to enjoy the shock in her eyes and allowed her the time to replace it with a calculated look. Moving in closer so that his nose was touching hers, he continued with his speech. "If you tell anyone about this, Kasumi will take your place after I wipe the memories from your mind." He grinned at her horrified expression. "Blink twice if you understand me."  
Having no other option, Nabiki forced her eyes to blink twice. It seemed that no matter what she could do, it would only wind up hurting her family even more. She was surprised when her captor released the pressure points holding her and stood up from the bed. Glaring at the boy, she hopped up. Quickly pushing her skirt down, she used the other hand to draw the two sides of her blouse together. "You're going to pay for this, Saotome!" She snarled angrily.  
Ranma just grinned back at her. "3... 2... 1... 0" He laughed quietly.  
When he had started counting, Nabiki began to panic. When he reached zero, her eyes glazed over as her body exploded in sensation. She groaned out loud as her suddenly weak knees forced her to her knees before her nemesis. As if they had a mind of their own, her right hand buried itself between her legs while her left pushed her blouse to the side and tweaked her nipple.  
It was only after she reacted to the pleasure that she discovered how insidious histrap really was. Her own fingers couldn't do anything to relieve the pressure building up in her body. Whenever they approached one of the ki pockets located within her nipples and clit, they seemed to lose all sense of feeling. It felt like she was manipulating a piece of dead skin rather than her rather obvious erogenous zones. Not that this did anything to relieve the tingling build up within her body as it sought sexual release. "What's wrong with me?" She asked, still trying to stimulate herself.  
"The only one that can help you is me, Nabiki." Ranma said as he reached out and tweaked her unoccupied nipple. The burst of pleasure nearly sent her to the floor as she groaned and writhed, pushing her breast towards his hand for more of that delicious sensation.  
She was shocked when he stepped back towards the door. "I'm going to leave you like this." He told her with an evil smile. "When you're ready to submit and become mine, I'll give you pleasure like you've never had it before." He opened the door, uncaring if anyone might have been on the other side or not. With one final glance back towards the helpless girl desperately trying to stimulate herself, he couldn't help but repeat his earlier threat. "Remember, Nabs. Just one word to anyone and it'll be Kasumi begging for my touch."  
"Please." The brown haired girl whispered, not really knowing what she was begging for. Was it to keep her sister from this madman's clutches? Or was it for more of his attention?  
"Come see when you're willing to become my slave." Ranma spoke quietly. "And remember, I know lots of ways to make sure you're telling the truth. If I catch you lying, I can come up with much, much worse than to keep you horny and desperate for your master."  
Nabiki could only watch helplessly as he walked out the door, not even bothering to close it. Her body was screaming for attention, but nothing she could do could possibly alleviate the need slamming through her veins. She didn't know what to do. Her clit was aching and throbbing to such an intensity that she'd never even heard of before. The feeling of her clothes caressing her skin was unbelievable and forced her blood to burn even hotter. But whenever she tried to attend to matters herself, it was next to worthless. She wasn't sure if she could hold out much longer and it had only been a half hour.  
The worst thing, though, was that she didn't know if she even wanted to hold out. The idea of Ranma as her Master was becoming more and more appealing by the second.  
Whimpering with lust, she...

decides to hold out hoping that someone notices her predicament and helps her.

by Templar

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- 3 Days Later -  
Nabiki, the so-called Ice Queen of Narima, was not a happy person. The last three days had been an absolute hell for the young woman. Everytime she found herself within five meters of the pigtailed martial artist, in both male and female forms, her body chose to betray her. Her nipples, now more sensitive than anything she had ever experienced before in her life, would harden up enough that she could have sworn that they would tear through whatever blouse she happened to be wearing. Forget wearing a bra, the feel of her breasts shifting within the tight confines of the material would bring her to her knees in anguish from the sexual frustration. For the same reason, she quit wearing her shorts and panties. Her ultra-sensitive clit felt like it was being tortured with the gentle pressure of the cloth. For that matter, even though she was wearing skirts constantly, she refused to close her legs when she sat down. The pressure from her legs alone would drive her to distraction.  
All of this, though, was just the tip of the iceberg so to say. It would take hours for her body to calm down enough for her to act normally from just a few seconds exposure to the young man in question. If she were forced to remain in his presence for any length of time exceeding a minute, she could look forward to half a day of sexual torture.  
She quickly discovered that she couldn't stimulate herself directly with her fingers, but the true horror was slowly dawning on her. She frequently found herself rubbing up against different objects in her attempt to achieve release. While doing so would allow her to remain sexually excited, it brought her no closer to the edge she so desperately sought. All it did was to put her in potentially embarrassing situations, like the time during her second day when Kasumi had caught her talking on the telephone while working the cord back and forth between her legs. She knew that she shouldn't do it, but it felt so good that she just couldn't stop once she had started. It was just so bizarre how far she would go to obtain her goal.  
The previous night, while trying to do homework in her room, she had found herself more than a little frightened to discover that she had been rubbing her crotch against her desk for over an hour instead of concentrating on her school work. She knew that she was close to cracking, but she couldn't think of anything else to do about it even though it was getting to be a pain to constantly carry around sanitary wipes to clean her thighs of her juices, a sometimes continuous job.  
Surrendering was beginning to look more and more attractive. The only thing holding her back was her belief in the fact that Nabiki Tendo never loses.  
\- Later that night -  
Nabiki was tossing and turning in her bed, whimpers escaping her lips as she tried desperately to ignore the fire between her legs and get some sleep. As such, she never noticed her door slowly open to admit a silent figure before it closed softly. She never noticed the lock to her door slowly close with hardly a sound. She also never noticed when the figure made its way across the room to stand above her frustrated body.  
"How ya doin', Nabiki?"  
Now THAT, she noticed. The mercenary opened to eyes to see Ranma smirking down at her with his arms crossing over his chest. His traditional outfit had been replaced with black silk, still in the Chinese style, only to be accented with silver borders. Just the sight of him drove her lust even higher. "What did you do to me?" The young woman whimpered, shoving the blanket off of her nude body to lower the sensations her body was experiencing.  
"Are you horny, Nabs?" Ranma asked, settling his bulk down on the bed without breaking eye contact.  
Nabiki tried to hold her tongue, but the feel of his silken shirt rubbing against her hip ripped a groan from her lips as she thrust her pelvis upwards involuntarily.  
"Would you like ta be my slave?" The boy asked quietly, leaning closer to her body and consequently rubbing against her thigh.  
The girl whimpered and groaned even as she turned on her side towards her enemy. Her mind was incapable of protesting her actions. All she knew was that rubbing against the male in front of her produced more pleasure than anything else she had used during the last three days. Coming up to a kneeling position, she wrapped her body around his back. Her hands snaked under his arms to gently undo the buttons to his shirt and slipped inside to rub his chest. She was also rubbing her breasts against his back, sighing happily to feel the sensations in her nipples building towards something that she sought so hard for.  
Without thought, she nuzzled his ear before taking it within her mouth and nibbling on his earlobe before tracing the entire thing with her tongue. Almost before he could begin to protest, she had his shirt completely off and was plastered to his back once again. Nabiki was delighting in every sensation possible. Her hands tingled as they made passes over his rock hard chest. Her breasts were singing in joy as they rubbed against his body. Her wide spread legs allowed her to rub her sex against his lower back and the feelings from that had her close to the edge, ready to fall over at a moment's notice.  
"Please." The girl whispered, lowering her mouth to bite and suck on his neck, not stopping her body from writhing over his.  
"Please what?" The boy asked calmly, seemingly ignoring what was happening.  
"I... I need you." The brown-headed girl begged. "Please, don't leave me like this."  
"You know what you have to do, Nabs." Ranma replied, his voice strangely calm and unemotional.  
She paused in her efforts for a second before her body made the decision for her. "Please... Master." She whispered desperately, all attempts at resistance now gone. "I need you, Master."  
"Lay down on your back." Ranma ordered, amused to see how quickly she obeyed. "Lift your arms over your head."  
From his pants pocket, he withdrew a silk scarf. The Ice Queen didn't even question him when he slowly tied her wrists to the headboard of her bed. Everywhere his body rubbed against hers tingled and burned with lust, bringing moans of pleasure from her lips. When her Master produced another scarf and used it to gag her, she lifted her head to assist. She had lost the struggle for her freedom.  
She calmly watched as he took off his pants and slid his boxers to the floor. When he climbed up on the bed, she spread her legs wide and brought her knees up to her breasts, exposing her sex for his use. She would do anything to relieve the pressure in her clit.  
Her eyes widened upon seeing his member bobbing up and down as he knee walked towards her body. The closer he got, the more lubrication her body produced in preparation for the main event. She stared at it hungrily when he grabbed his staff and pumped it a few times with his hand. Then he touched her vagina with the tip and rubbed it up and down before parting her tender neither lips.  
The feel of his member starting its penetration was enough to produce her first orgasm of the night. Only the gag prevented her from waking the house from her wailing shriek. It was only the first of many.  
Time became meaningless as the night wore on. She couldn't recall any pain when her hymen was put to rest, the amount of pleasure drowning everything out. Bits and pieces were clear enough for her to remember as her Master plundered her body, sucking and biting her nipples, fondling her rear, and the enslaving pleasure that ten inches of hard meat made as it slammed into her again and again. Whenever she thought that he had finished, finally, he managed to tap into even more energy to keep going.  
Upon his final completion, he gently untied both her wrists and mouth. She thought that he was going to leave when he reached over the edge of the bed to dig through his clothes, but that was put to rest when he straightened back up.  
"This is my symbol, Nabiki. It tells everyone that you belong to me." Ranma said in a deadly serious tone of voice. Looking at the object in his hand, she reached one finger over to stroke it. The object in question was a black silk choker with an cameo of some sort held in place. Upon closer inspection, the cameo was found to be white ceramic with a red stallion rearing up on its hind legs and striking out with its front ones.  
"If someone messes with you, you tell me about it. No one messes with whats mine." Ranma declared as he gently fastened the choker around her neck. "You're allowed to take it off when you take a bath but that's it. You're going to wear this thing at all times. You ain't gonna hide and you ain't gonna be embarrassed at wearing my mark."  
Nabiki cuddled up to the man and nodded her head while she placed her face against his chest. "Yes, Master. But what will our fathers say? They're going to try and get us married as soon as they find out." She said while throwing an arm and leg over his body in preparation for sleep.  
"Just tell 'em that you're my mistress. If they got a problem with it, I'll just get Mom to speak to 'em about it." Ranma replied, hugging his slave closer to his body and closing his eyes.  
"Yes, Master." Slave girl Nabiki replied before falling asleep. Her last conscious thought was that tomorrow they would have to...

come up with a plan to deal with her Master's rivals.

by Templar

It was a very groggy slave girl that was shaken awake much too early in her opinion. Trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes, Nabiki was a little disconcerted to still see the darkness out of her bedroom window. Looking at the person who was shaking her awake was another reason to feel a little 'out of it' so to speak.  
She wasn't too sure what to think of her new lover. That she had broken completely before his display of power couldn't be contested. That she yearned to be treated to another display of lovemaking as she had experienced was also beyond any shade of doubt. Only the inevitable soreness between her legs prevented her from trying to drag him back to bed. The problem, in her opinion, was that their relationship wasn't due to roleplaying her fantasies, but that he had taken them to a new level and made her revel in debasing herself before him. It was something that would require careful thought in the future, but she was afraid that if she put it off for too long, she would put it off forever.

None of her doubts showed in her expression, however. She was too much the veteran in dealing with people that could squash her like a bug to give herself away in such a manner. No, she didn't stand a chance in opposing him directly and she knew it. Plus, his subtle hint of picking another slave from her sisters was enough for her to bide her time and go with the flow at the present time. Hopefully, when the time came to act, she would still have the willpower to make up her own mind. Who knows, maybe she'll decide that she likes being his slave.

"Master? Is there a reason to be up so early?" She asked, almost glaring at the youth standing beside her bed.

"You're going to help me get revenge." Was the calm reply. For some reason, that sent a shiver of apprehension down her spine.

"Revenge?" Nabiki whispered, her eyes widening in alarm. "Against who?"

"I think that we should start with my rivals to start with." Ranma spat out angrily, his eyes straying towards the window as he glared at something unseen. "Kuno. Mouse. Ryouga. Each one of them has tried to kill me for petty, selfish reasons." He held his hand up before him and clenched it tightly to make a fist. "I'm going to crush them, one by one, and make the pay for what they did to me." His voice lowering until it was nothing more than a harsh whisper that the Ice Queen had to strain to hear.

"Yes, Master." She was quick to agree, not wanting his ire focused on her. She shifted her legs a little to relieve the joyful ache between them. 'God, I'm getting turned on again.' She muttered mentally. "Who should we start with?"

His eyes strayed back to hers, where he took in her legs rubbing gently against each other. With a smirk on his face, he told her...

"Kuno will be my first." Ranma promised.

by Templar

"Kuno?" Nabiki asked calmly, sitting up in bed and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I don't know what could possibly work on him." She added thoughtfully, thinking hard on possible avenues of attack. "He's oblivious to the real world, so his reputation is secure no matter what. He springs back from the most severe beating surprisingly fast." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly as she turned her eyes to face the pig-tailed youth.  
"Yeah, I know." He nodded as he began to pace back and forth besides the bed, uncaring of his nakedness. "Everything I can think of either wouldn't work on the idiot, or he'd just shrug it off."

"So give him something that shoves reality in his face." The mercenary said quietly, her eyes roving over his hard, muscled form.

"Like what?" Ranma asked, turning his attention to his slave girl.

Startled by the sudden stop of his rapid pacing, she quickly looked him in the eye and fought the blush that threatened to form. 'Now is not the time to be fantasizing, Nabiki.' She lectured herself before shaking her head to throw off the last of the fuzziness in her mind. "How about if we..."

"...get some drowned girl water and splash him?" She said slyly.

by Templar  
"Give him a girl curse of his own, eh?" Ranma said thoughtfully, scratching his chin as he considered the proposal. "It has... possibilities at least."  
"If it doesn't work, we can always step up the punishment." Nabiki shrugged her shoulders.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" The pigtailed martial artist inquired.  
"Well, once the curse is applied you can always find a way to lock it." The mercenary grinned roughly. "If that doesn't work, you can play around with his or rather her body and make it more sensitive towards sexual advancements. I imagine being groped and hit on would do something to him after all."  
The two shared a wry laugh at the thought of others giving Kuno some of his own behavior for once. "Alright, I know for a fact that the old ghoul has some girl water." Ranma said darkly.  
"Master?" The Ice Queen shrank back a little under his gaze.  
"Nothing' to worry about, Nabs." The boy assured her with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's just the old ghoul showed it to me when I was gonna take off and find a cure." He paused for a second to clench his jaw tightly. "She told me that if I did get myself cured, she'd just curse me again. Apparently, I'm not allowed any happiness unless I'm under the control of those #$%@ing Amazons." He finished in a deadly hiss of breath.  
"Shampoo owes me a big favor." Nabiki said quietly, averting her eyes from her Master's face. Idly, she began to finger the cameo of her choker. "I'm pretty sure that I can get a single dose from her without any problems."  
Ranma thought about it for a second before nodding his head. "Do it."  
"If I get it today, when do you want to do... it?" The girl asked quietly, lifting her face to stare at him.  
"The best bet would be when you drag him to the nurse's office after our morning fight." Ranma began planning. "Immediately douse him with hot water so he can't try and pin it on ya. If we're not in the immediate area the first time he changes, he should fixate on someone else."  
"Sounds like a plan, Master." Nabiki agreed, rising to her feet and stretching her body like a cat. "I'll take care of dealing with Shampoo before class, but I don't know how long it's going to be before she can get our little... sample."  
"If she has access to drowned girl water, how come she didn't use it on herself?" The martial artist asked.  
"The curses mix." The girl answered, walking over to her closet to get her school uniform. "Instead of being a girl, she'd most likely wind up being a cat girl instead."  
"So dunking myself in drowned boy water would..." The boy started, only to cut himself off before he could finish the thought.  
"Yep." Nabiki nodded, glancing over at her Master and smiling when she saw him shiver. "You'd wind up being half and half. Maybe a boy with breasts or a girl with a flat chest and dick. Who knows? Cologne once told me that you could wind up being a hermaphrodite or something like that. Either way, I don't know of anyone willing to risk the dangers to find out."  
"Alright." Ranma closed his eyes for a second to find his center and escape the nightmarish visions dancing around in his mind. "You arrange for the water. I gotta go clean up and get ready for your 'sweet sister' to wake me up with another pail of water." He told her while heading towards the door.  
Nabiki giggled at him for a moment before dressing to begin her day.

Follow Kasumi as she tries to figure out what's different with her sister.

by Templar

Kasumi couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Oh, it wasn't anything obvious or anything like that. No, it wasn't anything that she could put her finger on, but something was different.  
To start with, Nabiki came down to breakfast wide awake. There wasn't any of her normal zombie look while she fumbled blindly for a cup of coffee. Instead, her younger sister calmly walked down the stairs and took her usual seat and started eating. Add in the fact that she was dressed neatly in her school uniform, her hair already brushed, and her light makeup already applied.

Then there was Ranma. He too was ready to go, not that it was anything unusual. No, the different thing about him was that he was dressed in black silk nowadays rather than his trademark red shirt. Oh, the style was the same, but the colors had changed. Also, unless the oldest sister had missed her guess, there hadn't been a sparring match between the boy and his father.

The biggest thing, though, had been his attitude. Normally, he was confident to the point of arrogance. This morning, however, he radiated power in a way that she had never seen before. His movements were calm and collected. He took the time to savor his food instead of simply inhaling it at light speed. And he was talking calmly.

Usually when he talked at the table during mealtime, he wound up insulting either his father or her younger sister. Instead, he was making polite conversation with Nabiki about nothing in general while ignoring Akane. Now THAT was sufficiently abnormal as to get her internal radar twinging. But when Akane had insulted him... twice... he had simply looked at her with disdain in his eyes while his face remained carefully blank. Just that one look before returning to his meal and prior conversation with her mercenary little sister.

Akane, on the other hand, was getting more and more frustrated as the meal progressed. She wasn't the center of attention for her oft abused fiance', and it was driving her anger higher and higher. Kasumi knew that she should say something to calm her sweet but violent sister down, but her mind was still trying to puzzle things out.

Needless to say, by the time breakfast had been completed, things were about ready to blow. Nabiki had taken off early citing something important that she had to do before class, but not releasing any details about it. That was okay, though. Kasumi had gotten rather used to her sister not telling her things. Ranma had finished his meal, stood up, slung his school bag over his shoulder, and walked out the door. He didn't yell out where he was going. He didn't wait for Akane, who had to scramble up the stairs to retrieve her own bag. And he didn't pause at all when the panda had finally shown up and tried to challenge him. Instead, he had shot his father a cold look and never stopped walking out the door.

When Akane had run back down the stairs, she had been muttering something about pounding that 'baka' for not waiting or something like that. Kasumi thought briefly of warning her youngest sister, but then changed her mind. After all, what would she be warning her about? Ranma being polite? Nabiki finally getting up in a pleasant mood? No, there wasn't anything that she could point to, but some hidden sense was fairly screaming at her that her world had changed. But it had changed in some way that she couldn't identify.

Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to the table to remove the last of the breakfast dishes when she saw the panda sit down in his usual place and look bleakly about the table at the empty dishes. Stepping forward, she made sure that her brightest smile was in place. "Here you go, Panda-san." She said cheerfully, placing a platter of sliced bamboo shoots on a healthy bed of bamboo leaves, all sprinkled with several herbs and spices that were guaranteed not to upset a panda's stomach. She ignored the panda's bleak expression as she returned to her earlier task.

Oh, well. She'll figure out what was wrong and fix it later.

In the meantime,

Ranma was walking calmly to school.

by Templar

Ranma was proceeding on his way to school. He wasn't taking his usual trip along the canal, but was instead hopping from roof to roof. Not only was this quicker, but he didn't feel like letting Akane catch up to him. Being insulted twice for doing absolutely nothing had made his blood boil in rage.  
He was polite this morning, and she had still ragged his ass over her crap! Oh, he was pissed. The bitch was going to pay, and he knew exactly how to do it!

Putting on a little burst of speed, he was soon coming in for a landing in the school yard.

Ranma arriving at school early for a change was enough of a difference for the student body to fall silent. Ranma arriving without Akane was enough for them to stare at the martial artist in disbelief. Ranma hopping up on a table and whistling for everyone's attention was behavior that couldn't be ignored.

"Alright, everyone." The boy shouted to make sure that everyone could hear him. "If you want to date Akane, you know what to do! If you wanna do it, you have to beat her in combat!" He paused for a second, enjoying the looks of lust and greed overcoming the faces in the audience. "A quick piece of advice, though... if you can't defeat her by yourself, pick a partner or two and practice working together. Good teamwork will take her down!"

He smiled widely at the cheers from the male portion of the crowd as he hopped down off the table. He was expecting to be cornered by Akane's lackeys, but even he was surprised at how quickly they managed it. His feet had barely touched the ground before the two girls were in his face.

Yuka, surprisingly, was the first to speak. "How could you do this to Akane?" She spat, rage dominates her features.

Sayuri was much more direct and willing to poke the man in the chest to accent her words. "I always knew that you were a pervert! You're no better than Kuno!" She yelled.

Ranma, no longer the pushover, was quick to react. Sayuri was jerked even closer than she wanted to be, spun around, and bent over before she could even begin to react. Everyone knew that the pig-tailed boy was fast, but this defied everything logical in the known universe to the girl.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

The blows had come so fast and hard that the girl didn't even register the pain, much less her surprise. It wasn't until she had been stood back up and spun around that the pain in her rear end had exploded to overwhelm her senses.

Yuka, on the other hand, was in a state of shock that her friend had just been spanked by the school scapegoat. Oh, sure, she knew that the boy was probably one of the greatest martial artists in the world. Even she didn't believe all that crap Akane was always spouting about being able to take him. But the boy had always just taken everything anyone had been willing to throw at him and never made a fuss about it. Her mind was just coming to the conclusion that she was in trouble when it happened.

Sayuri had just clutched her reddened butt when Yuka was jerked much closer to the pig-tailed boy than she had ever wanted to be. Expecting pain, she wasn't prepared to feel his lips crush hers in a bruising kiss. She also wasn't prepared to feel his tongue pry her lips apart and ravage her mouth in ways she had never heard of outside a cheesy romance novel. Nor was she prepared to feel her skirt being lifted in the back to allow access to his fondling hand, showing off her panties to the now stunned crowd, or his other hand to clamp onto her breast and do things that she had only dreamed about.

Sooner than either girl expected, Ranma was gone. One second he was there, feeling Yuka up while Sayuri burst into tears and the next he was gone. Yuka felt her skirt fall down into place while she stood stunned by what had happened. Slowly turning her head to look at her friend, she caught the movement of a figure in black silk leaping upwards to disappear into a second story window of the school. The last thing she heard before she fainted was the horde charging the entrance to the school.

"Akane! Date me!"

"No, pick me!

"I love you, Akane!"

See the horde through Ranma's POV.

by Templar  
As soon as Ranma cleared the window, he spun around in place and watched the chaos erupt before him. He was feeling proud of himself because for once, he had caused it rather than be caught up in the midst of everything. Chuckling quietly, he crossed his arms as future plans erupted in his mind, all designed to let someone else bear the brunt of the chaotic confrontations.  
To the side, he could see Sayuri gently rubbing her rear end as she cried, a victim of her own stupidity as far as the pigtailed martial artist was concerned. It wasn't his fault that the dumb bitch had attacked him and expected him to just take her crap! He'd had enough of that shit to last him a life-time, thank you very much.  
He was a little impressed to see Yuka faint, though. Idly, he wondered if that was the first sexual contact that she'd experienced in her life or not. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his attention to Akane's great entrance.  
She might be rusty as hell, he concluded, but she did have a lot of practice knocking him around. Sighing, he made a mental note to not do that anymore. 'Damn the fat panda for teaching me not to hit girls.' The boy cursed silently.  
The first two boys to cross the raging girl's path were quickly put down. One fell to a straight punch to the face, resulting is a spray of blood and what looked like one tooth. The other was slapped aside from a swinging bookbag. Nodding his head, Ranma had to admit that she didn't hesitate for a second before swinging in for the attack.  
It was while she was spinning around and slamming her leg into the third boy to cross her path that she took a hit to back from a baseball bat. Her target was thrust violently aside from the kick, allowing the violent maniac to roll forward with the force from the bat.  
Completing the roll, Akane sprang upwards to land on her feet, one fist immediately launching forward to smash into the chest of another boy while she started swinging her body around and using her other arm to block another swing from the boy with the bat. It would have been a wonderful looking move... if she were fast enough to pull it off. Instead, it left her body open for her to take a front kick from a boy in the Karate club, blasting her backwards to land on her butt, gasping for breath.  
A roar of glee from the Horde of Hentai's caused her to quickly climb to her feet. Taking a defensive stance, the first one she'd ever had to use against the Horde, her fists and feet flashed outwards whenever they could find an opening. Unconscious boys lined her path as she was slowly forced backwards from the press of new bodies.  
She, however, wasn't getting away cleanly. Hit after hit made their way past her defenses. Bruises appeared all over her body, including one place where an enthusiastic boy had smashed her in the breast hard enough for her nipple to be smashed flat against a rib. Her body was crying out in pain and exhaustion. She hadn't fought this hard before in her life, and her training consisted of basic kata's and minimal strength exercises. In reality, she had slacked off ever since her fiance had showed up, not needing the heavy routines since the boy had banished the morning fight.  
When it was over, Akane found herself bending over, struggling to bring air back into her body as she panted hard. Her hands idly rubbed the various areas where she had been struck, grimacing at the bruises that decorated her pale skin. Already, the pain from each bruise brought a throbbing reminder that by tomorrow she'd be sore enough to affect her fighting ability.  
Up in the classroom, Ranma was grinning at the sight. A quick thought entered his mind for a second, making his smile grow wider. Feeling someone step to his side, he glanced over and found Nabiki looking out the window with a stony face.  
"Did you get it?" He asked quietly, turning his attention back to the mildly victorious girl outside.  
"Yes." She replied, her voice sounding flat to his ears. "Shampoo was more than happy to wipe out her considerable debt to me in exchange for it."  
"That's good." Ranma nodded, watching Akane thread her way through the downed bodies and limp towards the entrance to the school.  
"Was this... really necessary?" Nabiki asked quietly, turning to look her Master in the eyes. She had to admit that she found the fight disturbing, and was beginning to feel a bit of fear for the boy's plans concerning her family. Even with her spirit beaten into submission, she cared.  
"Yeah." He smiled at her. "You're going to make those idiots an offer today." Ranma told her while pointing to unconscious boys lying in the grass. "1,000 yen apiece for a one hour group lesson in martial arts from me tonight at seven. If anyone wants private instruction, charge through the roof." The pig-tailed youth told her. "We need some working capital before we can do anything good."  
Nabiki arched an eyebrow skywards as she studied the man who had conquered her. In the past, it was so easy to assume that he was a brain dead jock, incapable of doing anything but fight. Whatever had happened to him, had changed him dramatically. Better grammar, capable of planning, and knowing when to have honor or when to leave it behind. All in all, he was now a much more dangerous person to be around.  
Absently, she nodded her head in agreement while fingering her choker, a symbol of ownership. She waged a fight against him and lost, she now understood even more about him. He was capable of hiding so much, even from her. It would be interesting to see how things progressed in the future. "Yes, Master." She whispered, feeling more confident at seeing his returning smile.

Akane is told what happened to her friends.

by Templar

Akane wasn't sure what to think anymore. Everything that she had taken for granted as a solid certainty had been ripped to pieces in a matter of hours. From safety of the known to danger of the unknown, her view of life was taking a serious beating. Where she used to be the darling little girl that everyone catered to, her life had erupted in chaos.

It had started when she went to wake up her unwanted fiance only to discover that he wasn't sleeping where he was supposed to be. Feeling like a complete idiot, she could only watch as the water she had tossed hit the bare floor where his futon was supposed to be lying. For several minutes, all she could do was blink as her good morning shout died on her lips.

That was following by the weird breakfast. First, the fat panda was mysteriously absent. Then her oldest sister kept looking at everyone with a funny expression on her face, as if she didn't know what was going on, but sure that something was. All that was followed by Nabiki of all people having a pleasant conversation with the baka over their meal. When she had politely tried to get her fiance's attention by calling him a baka and a pervert, he had looked at her with such a cold expression on his face before resuming his conversation with her sister.

Then he had left her to go to school and she had to scramble to catch up... only she never did. It was almost as if he disappeared as soon as he walked out the door. Looking everywhere took some time, so she had to rush to school in order to be on time.

Imagine her surprise when she found the Horde of Hentai's back in operation... only they were a lot tougher than she remembered. Granted, she used to take a couple of hits every now and then when they first started, but this morning almost found her beaten. She could only thank her lucky stars that Kuno was either absent or late, or she would have lost for sure. Still, she couldn't believe how good the perverts had gotten. She knew that her skill had increased... after all, wasn't she the best martial artist in Nerima? Of course she was. 'All those perverts should be grateful that I'm so modest,' she thought, 'or I'd be as bad as the baka.'

After she had her wounds taken care of, she had met up with her still shell-shocked friends only to find that they had been molested by her fiance. She knew that the pig-tailed pervert was bad, but she had no idea that the pervert was into spankings and public molestation. Well, yeah she did know about the public part, she had to admit to herself. After all, how many times did she catch him molesting Shampoo and Ukyo in the past?

And the lengths that he went to look like a victim was astounding. Even though he wasn't as good as her in martial arts, he was good enough to move out of the way of Shampoo's bicycle. Instead, the pervert pretended to be injured so that Shampoo would feel guilty and let him feel her up.

But this time he had gone too far. Exposing Yuka's panties to the crowd and spanking Sayuri was crossing the line. The next time she met up with the perverted jerk, she was going to pound him so hard that he would give up his perverted ways once and for all!

Even with all that, though, the worst bit of news came right on the heels of finding out what had happened to her friends. It was Ranma himself who had started the Horde back up! She just couldn't believe it!

Ooooh, when she found him.... KAPOWIE!!!!!

 

Ranma plays with water

by Templar  
Ranma eyed the small bottle cautiously. It was hard to believe that some innocent looking water could be the source of so much misery and pain in his life. He snorted as he thought back to that awful day he learned that magic existed. Watching his father leap out of the pool in which he had fallen, all traces of humanity gone as the giant panda took a martial stance on top of a thin bamboo pole.  
Well, he knew better now. Thanks to all the love potions, ghosts, demons, and even spells just living in Nerima had exposed himself to, only a complete and utter idiot could deny the possibility of magic existing.  
"Never shall I allow it!" A familiar voice echoed through the hallways of the school.  
'Speaking of complete and utter idiots.' Ranma thought with a smirk and a shake of his head. Glancing around to make sure that he was alone, he strolled over to the water fountain and dipped his arm into the stream of cool water. The familiar tingle came as always as his body rearranged itself into a more compact size. 'Now for step two.' He said mentally, a familiar smirk dancing on his, now her, lips.  
"Saotome! You shall rue the day that you attempted to copy my royal decrees!" Came another of Kuno's shouts. One could almost feel the anger in his voice.  
'Hmmm. Looks like Kuno's making good time running up and down the hallways.' The pigtailed martial artist noted without much surprise.  
"Only I, the great Kuno Tatewaki, have the authority within my Samurai blood to..." The sound of pounding feet screeching to a stop behind him caused Ranma to slowly turn around until he was staring at the idiot. Kuno had paused in mid stride, one leg still extended forward, bokken held righteously upwards, while his other arm was extended in a fist. The redheaded girl could swear that she saw smoke pouring off the idiot's head as his poor, abused brain switched gears.  
"Pig-tailed girl!" Shouted Kuno as his face lit up in glee. His bokken had disappeared as if it had never existed while his body swivelled towards the girl of his dreams. Launching forward, it was all Ranma could do to make sure that the bottle wasn't destroyed as she was exposed to a full-blown Amazon glomp.  
"I wish to tell you how pleased I am that you are here to shower me with your love." Kuno practically purred, one of his hands coming around to fondle a breast. He completely missed the fact that the redhead scowled angrily for a second before carefully schooling her features into a blank mask.  
"Now ain't the time for this." Ranma muttered while sleeping free of the idiot's grasp.  
"Whenever we meet is the time for love, my love." Kuno declared, striking a pose while the redhead rolled her eyes. "For am I not the great Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thu..."  
"Yeah, yeah." The girl interrupted, causing Kuno to blink several times in confusion. "I got something important to show you."  
That statement got the Blue Thunder's attention as he focused his eyes on the girl's face. "What is it, my love?" He asked.  
"Well, you know how you're always going on about how Saotome Ranma's got me in this spell, right?" Ranma began, speaking slowly to make sure he wasn't misunderstood. At receiving a nod, the girl continued to speak. "Yeah, well, this..." The girl shook the bottle of water. "contains powerful magic. If you were to dump this on your head, you'd understand my position with Ranma a lot better."  
"The source of the spell that binds you to that foul sorcerer?" Kuno exclaimed, excitement lighting up his face. "Quickly! We must destroy it immediately!"  
"No!" Kuno stopped for a second at the horrified look upon his love's beautiful face. "Yeh can't destroy this, you idiot! It ain't like that at all!"  
"No?" Kuno paused for a second, not removing his eyes from the strange bottle. "No." Ranma said, calming down a little. The close call had started her heart racing. "I swear that this ain't gonna bind you to Ranma. You have my word of honor on that."  
"Very well." Kuno solemnly said, standing taller as he folded his arms across his chest.  
"Look, all ya gotta do is pour this water on your head and you'll understand me better than anyone else in Nerima." The redhead told him. "You have my promise on that."  
"This magic liquid... it promotes understanding?" Kuno asked her in disbelief. "I fail to believe that the foul sorcerer would allow you to steal magic from him without his approval. He is still in control of you with magic's most foul."  
The redhead slapped her face and muttered something before looking back up. "Look, I don't know why you believe that Ranma is some sorta sorcerer, but it ain't like that. Believe me, he would be more than happy to get rid of this body so he'd never see it again."  
"Ah, I see." Kuno nodded sagely. "The demon wishes to imprison your mind within an object so as to keep you enslaved to his power forever." He took a deep breath as his bokken appeared in his hand, pointing towards the ceiling. "Fear not, my love! I shall free you from the demon, for am I not the..."  
"ARGH!" The redhead screamed before slamming her head into the wall several times. "Would you just stop?" She shouted angrily. "He doesn't wanna imprison my mind and he doesn't want this body around him no more!" Ranma practically growled. "The guy you constantly attack for being a foul sorcerer has been trying to free himself of me ever since we first met back in China!"  
"Can... can this be?" Kuno muttered, staggering back in shock. "Have I misaligned a poor soul by error?" He paused for a second before becoming stern once again. "No, he is indeed guilty of sin." He concluded with a nod of his noble brow. "For was it not he who denied me your love in return? Was it not he who..."  
"Kuno, shut up." The redhead sighed wearily, rubbing her neck in frustration. "I ain't gonna just pour the water on ya. It's something ya gotta do for yourself. If you wanna know all about how I came to be, you know what to do." She sighed. "You'll find out why Ranma's been trying to get rid of me, okay?" Staring at the boy's blank expression, the pig-tailed youth was tempted to slam his head into the wall for a few minutes.  
"You wish me to inflict myself with the magic from yon bottle when I do not truly understand what it will do or if the source is my enemy or not?" Kuno asked, eyeing his love.  
"Look, ya wanna date me, right?" The redhead sighed, massaging her forehead with her fingers.  
"That is true, my love." Kuno replied, glad to be back on familiar ground. "After all, am I not the chosen warrior of the Heav..."  
"Yeah, yeah." The girl waved a hand to cut his rant short. "Look, this stuff will let you know all my secrets." She told him, staring him straight into his eyes. "It will tell y'all about my relationship with Ranma and why ya keep getting turned down for a date."  
She paused for a second as her face lit up at whatever she had just thought about. "It's like this, okay? If ya wanna date me, you have to understand all about me first, alright? So if you..." She was cut off when she stared at her now empty hand, wondering what had happened to the bottle she had just been holding.  
*SPLASH*  
Looking up, Ranma saw Kuno holding the now empty bottle over his head. Correction... her head. The redhead blinked several times at the changes in his rival. 'Damn.' Ranma muttered mentally. 'Just my luck, too. Who the hell would have guessed that Kuno-chan would be that hot?'  
Kuno-chan was only a few inches shorter than her male side. Large breasts decorated her chest, standing proud and defiant of gravity. A slender waist on top of flaring hips hinted at the perfect legs extending below. The worst part of all, Ranma decided, was that Kuno had retained the black hair and she now had perfect skin. All in all, it was highly doubtful that Ranma-chan would continue to hold the record for most beautiful girl in Nerima. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. On one hand, there was his pride and if he had to change into a girl, he didn't want to change into a dog. On the other hand, at least some of the perverts would fixate on Kuno-chan and give his girl side a break.  
"I do not feel... what has happened to my voice?" Kuno-chan asked, a confused expression on her face.  
"Just remember this... cold water changes you and hot water changes you back." Ranma-chan told the taller girl. Why did EVERYONE have to be taller than his girl side?  
"What?" Kuno-chan asked. "Why did the magic not work?"  
"It worked." Ranma-chan smiled evilly. "You'll begin to understand more about me by the minute. Well, gotta go and get ta class. See ya, Kuno-chan!"  
"Farewell, my love." Kuno replied, watching the delicious redhead race down the hall. Spinning around, he was about to make his way to class when he felt something... bounce... on his chest. Glancing downwards, he couldn't help but see the large protrusions on his chest. A quick feel of them brought a feeling of dread. Without any further hesitation, he quickly pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck and looked down.  
A blood-curdling scream disturbed the quiet. In classes, students and teachers alike shuddered and pretended not to hear. Outside, a flock of birds took to wing, protesting noisily at the interruption.

Akane finds out about Kuno-chan

 

by Templar  
Okay, things hadn't been going all that well for Akane as the day progressed. Even a moron could tell that her ever-present red aura meant that she was ticked off at something. Throw in the constant muttering about her pounding that pervert and one could possibly start to connect the dots.  
The morning fight had left its mark on the angry young woman... namely a rather dark and prominent shiner. Her right eye wasn't swollen shut, but it definitely detracted from her normal 'cute' appearance that she always strove for.  
Then there were the whispers of her fellow students before they suddenly went silent whenever she was around them. The constant stares by both the boys and girls was causing the violent maniac to develop a nasty twitch in her left eye. Then hearing the whispers start back up when she was far enough away was enough to keep a nasty looking scowl on her face as she glared at everyone and everybody.  
All these factors: the red battle aura, the scowl, the glare, the twitch, and the black eye combined to give the appearance of a psychotic sociopath. As such, everyone was avoiding just being in her presence, much less actually talking to her. Being given the cold shoulder (at least in her point of view) was just making her angrier, which darkened her aura and made her face scrunch up even tighter.  
But what was really pissing her off was the fact that her favorite stress reliever had missed his morning classes. The last time that she had seen him had been at breakfast. When she had asked her classmates politely if they knew where he was, most just paled and looked terrified. The problem she had was that they were terrified of her! Obviously, it was all that pervert's fault.  
One would think that all this separate things would have been enough to make the day absolutely miserable for the young warrior wannabe. One would be wrong. As anybody knows, there is no situation that can't be made worse by adding just one more insult to the pile... something a certain pigtailed martial artist had learned well during his tenure in Nerima. It was during lunch that Akane would have her first lesson in this interesting and terrifying concept.  
She had wanted to sit with her friends, but they were among the many that were avoiding her. Wanting to ambush... er, talk... to her fiancee, Akane decided to sit under his favorite tree and consume her lunch while waiting for the baka to show up.

Let's consider the recipe for calamity on this particular day:  
1 One pissed off violent maniac... check.  
2 One absent stress reliever... check  
3 Treating the maniac as a pariah... check  
4 One simmering temper... check

One would think that the Kami's would be satisfied with this... one would be wrong. With a mighty chuckle, one last ingredient was tossed into the mix with the expectation of a chemical reaction occurring much the way a lit match would cause one when tossed into a pool of gasoline. The match in question, of course, would be one Kuno Tatewaki... or Kuno-chan in her current configuration.  
"Foul witch! You will release your evil hold over the pigtailed boy or face the Justice of the Heavens!" Was the battle cry that silenced everyone in the school yard. Every single person, Akane included, looked over to see a very beautiful woman holding a bokken pointing at Akane and looking so darn cute with an attempt at an evil glare decorating her fair features.  
"What?" Akane managed to utter, her mind currently locked up as she tried to decipher what her eyes were telling her.  
"Everyone knows of the dark magics that you practice, witch!" The girl growled at Akane. "Tis the only way a peasant such as yourself could ever hope to defeat one from the House of Kuno. I know not what foul and evil enchantments you have woven over my brother Tatewaki, but rest assured, my family will be avenged for your demonic ways!"  
"Huh?" The youngest Tendo managed to say, somehow managing to regain her feet while still propped up against the tree for balance.  
"Ah, I see that you do not know of my noble reputation and that an introduction is in order." The gorgeous woman said solemnly. "Therefore, let one and all know that I am the one known as... Kuno Kimi*, the Pink Lightning of Furinkan High, age seventeen!" Her words, shouted out for all to hear, was accented by the crack of lightning in the cloudless sky. Those who saw were amazed to actually see pinkish lightning.  
Up on the roof, away from any prying eyes, was one Tendo Nabiki. What was unusual about the woman that was observing the scene was the way she had just slapped a hand over her face and muttered many, many, many foul words.  
Meanwhile, on the ground, was one already angry Tendo Akane. If she had been calmer, she might have suspected the truth. As if was, she just knew that yet another Kuno was standing before her to make her life a living hell. Without any warning, either verbal or with body language, she attacked.  
A loud yell signalled the young woman's focusing of her ki into her fist as she sent it rocketing towards the swordswoman. She was completely taken by surprise when the Kimi easily deflected her devastating punch and retaliated.  
THWACK, THWACK, BAM, BOOM, THWACK, THUD.  
Akane found herself once again against the tree, but this time she was upside down and in considerable pain. Uncrossing her eyes, she saw the Kuno woman standing before her, pointing her wooden sword towards her head.  
"You will release your spell holding my beloved pig-tailed boy prisoner or face the wrath of the Pink Lightning yet again." Kuno Kimi said in a low, but threatening tone. "You will also pass my warning to all the other witches that seek to claim my love, for the Pink Lightning will tolerate no peasant to stand in the way of love."  
Turning to face the stunned school yard, the woman struck a pose, bokken held high. "I, the Great Kuno Kimi, do hereby declare that the pig-tailed boy is mine and mine alone! All who seek to take what has been given to me by the Heavens shall face the awesome wrath of the Pink Lightning!" Finished with her speech, the wooden sword disappeared into the girl's clothes as she casually strolled into the school.  
Akane could do nothing but groan in pain as she slowly straightened herself out and stood up. Having been defeated so easily, she scowled even harder as she stomped towards her next class. Those around her could hear her mutter angrily about it being the pervert's fault.  
Once she disappeared from sight, the students broke into an excited chatter.  
"Kuno Kimi?"  
"Man, Saotome's got another one."  
"Whoa, she was hot!"

 

Nabiki tells Ranma about Kimi

 

by Templar  
*GROAN*  
"Now, Master." Nabiki whispered as she held Ranma within her arms as he shivered. "It's not that bad."  
"Now that bad?" The pigtailed martial artist whimpered. "Now KUNO is after both sides of me all by himself."  
"Well, true." The mercenary nodded and patted her master's back in comfort. "But things could be worse."  
"They could?" Ranma whispered, raising his head to look the girl in the eye.  
The Ice Queen paused for a second. "Sure. I'm not sure how, but things could be worse."  
"Damn it!" The boy cursed softly. "That was supposed to be revenge for making my life hell... and all it did was make my life worse."  
"Yeah." Nabiki nodded. "And you have to take into account that Kimi is a MUCH better fighter than Tatewaki."  
"She is?" Blinked Ranma in surprise. "In what way?"  
The girl licked her lips nervously. "As a male, Kuno always limited his art to the forms he had learned. He never deviated outside of them. Kimi, on the other hand, flows through the forms and makes them her own. That makes her faster and more unpredictable."  
"So Kuno's created an Anything Goes version of Kendo?" Ranma mused and scratched his chin.  
Nabiki nodded once again. "It's like all those years of practicing came together all of a sudden. And with her faster female body, she becomes a lot more dangerous."  
"Yeah." The boy sighed. "She won't need as much strength because she uses a weapon. If she has the speed and skill already then I might not be able to take her down easy. It'll have to be the hard way."  
"What do you mean?" The Mercenary asked.  
"I always relied on my speed and skill to break through Kuno's defenses. With the increase in his own speed and skill, he can use the longer reach of his weapon to gain himself more time to react to anything I can do." He explained carefully. "That means that I have to REALLY fast in order to do anything."  
"Ah." Nabiki replied, wondering how things just went so wrong. Hopefully, Kimi wouldn't consider her a valid target to vent her displeasure upon. Idly, she wondered what her next conversation with Tatewaki would be like.  
"Well, Kuno was a nut before this began." Ranma muttered. "I was kinda hoping to get him to leave me outta his fantasies, but this might be better."  
"Master?" The brunette inquired gently. She felt her heart speed up and a blush form on her cheeks when he shot a roguish grin at her.  
"Heh... all my fiance's have been having an easy time of it. Shampoo and Ukyo were the only real fighters out of the bunch. Kodachi was just plain tricky and sneaky while Akane was a pathetic joke compared to the rest." He explained, his grin becomming wider as he took the latest complication and started fitting it into his plans. "Kimi is more than willing to give the rest of them a hard time."  
He chortled for a second, rubbing his hands together. "And this will fit in with my plans to make us some serious money."  
"How?" Nabiki asked, her eyes lit up in greed.  
"Simple." He explained. "We're going to..."

host a tournament

by Templar  
Note: Forgot to put this in a past post, but Kimi means 'She Who is Without Equal'  
_______________________________________  
"A tournament?" Nabiki arched an eyebrow as she stared at her master.  
"Yep." Ranma nodded. "We'll get all the martial artists in the neighborhood to join in. All the fiance's and all the rivals."  
"Don't you think that you're already the shoe in for winning it?" The brunette asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
The pig-tailed youth just shot her his famous grin and shook his head. "I'm going to be one of the judges. I figure that between me and the old ghoul, we'll be pretty impartial about it. Maybe even grab one or more people to sit on the panel or something like that."  
"So we're going to sell tickets?" She asked, mentally figuring on how much space they'd need and how much to price the tickets for.  
"Yeah, that and charge an entrance fee." He agreed, his brows furrowed in thought.  
"If we work this right, the entrance fee should cover the overhead and any prize money we'd give out." Nabiki responded.  
"That's a good idea." Ranma told her. "I figure that we'd use the money I'm making for classes as seed money to start this thing off right. You know... advertising, rental money, and all that."  
"Oh." The girl practically cooed with excitement. "If we do this right, we could get some of the martial arts magazines to help sponsor it."  
The boy smiled at her quivering body as she started making plans. "I think I'll leave the business arrangements up to you." He added.  
Nabiki stilled for a second before slumping her shoulders. "We'd need an adult to sign the paperwork for us." She sighed regretfully. "Neither one of our fathers could be trusted to handle it without stealing us blind."  
"So who do you think we could get and actually trust?" Ranma asked gently.  
The mercenaries mind started running calculations and scenarios. One by one, she rejected each person she thought of. Even the ancient Amazon couldn't be trusted to this extent. She'd push some plan forward to further her own aims. Both fathers were out of the question. Doctor Tofu hadn't been seen for over a year. None of the staff at the school was trustworthy, even if she wasn't blackmailing a small portion of them into being more lenient.  
Over and over, her mind kept coming back to one person. Granted, she was trustworthy, but something of this magnitude required loyalty to her master. The loyalty that was required went beyond a simple promise or oath of service. No, this required her target to be conquered the same way that she herself had been. Body and soul must be behind her master and his goals or else all would be lost.  
Sighing, Nabiki knew what she had to say. Everything in her heart argued against it, but couldn't find another way to accomplish the same goal. If this worked, her family could quit living on a day-to-day basis and actually have money for the future. College would be within the grasp of all three sisters and she could quit blackmailing her fellow students for lunchmoney. The door was there to step into something legal and great, if she would just take the next step.  
Feeling her heart break, she knew that she would do it. If they allowed the target to simply take an oath, the father's would badger the poor girl until she gave in, thereby stripping them of all liquidable assets... just to go on a drinking binge.  
"M... Master?" Nabiki whispered, closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling down her cheeks.  
"Yes, Nabiki?" Came the calm and reassuring voice of the man who had conquered her.  
She threw herself into his arms and burst into tears. For several minutes, all she could do was weep. She wept for her lost innocence. She wept for lost opportunities. She wept for a father who had failed at life and left his children to fend for themselves. She wept for her older sister, who she had decided to betray.  
When she had finally calmed down, she found herself sitting in his lap as he comforted her by rocking her back and forth. She had to admit that she felt safe. Safe and loved. Shoot, for the first time in her life, she felt appreciated for just being her.  
"Kasumi?" Ranma asked quietly, knowing that whoever she had decided on had to be someone close to tear her up this badly.  
"Yes, Master." Nabiki nodded into his chest. "You... you have to..."  
The young man sighed and looked at the horizon. "I have to enslave her like I did you, right?" He asked, his voice sad and weary.  
"Yes, Master." The Ice Queen agreed, tears still streaming down her cheeks. No matter what happened now, she knew that she had crossed an invisible line that she had always watched out for in the past. Never before had she tried anything on her naive but older sister. Now she was selling into a life of servitude in exchange for a secure future, for her and her family. The worst thing of all, though, was that she wasn't sure or not if her sister wouldn't be happier in her new position or not.

 

Nabiki needs comforting

 

by Templar

 

 

Nabiki sighed as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Both Kasumi and Akane had asked what was bothering her, but she wasn't able to say anything. The girl had to work as hard as could to keep the sad look off her face, even if she couldn't stop staring at her older sister and wonder if she'd be better off or not when Ranma broke her free spirit.

 

It took all her willpower to not encourage her sister to make a run for it. To go visit friends or something for several weeks until this all blew over. She managed it by keeping the future in mind. This meant more than food money. It meant more than enough to pay the utilities and keep the empty dojo from going under. This meant college for everyone, including the medical school that her older sister still dreamed of.

And all of that was definitely within her grasp. The lessons that Ranma had taught brought in a LOT of money earlier. And as a trusted slave, she had got to hold it all. Seventy-five students had attended at 1,000 yen per hour. After two hours, 150,000 yen had been safely tucked away into her bedroom safe.

Normally, it would have gladdened her heart. Money that no one had to suffer for, perfectly legal in all ways. But what it represented and what would come of it kept depressing her. True, they would make a fortune later on, but classes three times a week would be enough to keep everything in the black for some time to come.

And all she had to do was to sell her sister. Her always-nice sister, who always had a kind word for everyone. She felt... well, dirty.

Walking into her room, she almost shrieked when a voice sounded from the dark corner. "Shut the door." Ranma ordered, not making a move to leave the shadows. Nodding, the brunette softly closed the door and flicked the lock to ensure her privacy.

"Take off your clothes."

Moving mechanically, her hands unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her arms to fall in a heap on the floor. Her skirt was next, sliding down her torso to pool around her feet. Lifting one foot at a time, she slid her socks off her feet and let them drop to the floor. Grabbing the sides of her panties, she slid them down her long legs until gravity was able to take over and let them fall the rest of the way. Standing back up, she stood silently with her head bowed and eyes closed, waiting for her next command.

"Lay down on the bed."

Moving neither slowly or quickly, she took the three steps towards the bed and sat down on the edge. Letting herself fall to the side, she stretched out while wiggling her way to the center of the bed. There, she waited quietly for the next move. She didn't say a word as she felt the bed shift while she stared at the ceiling.

"Master?" She pleaded in a desperate tone. "Make me forget, master. Make it all better."

He didn't say a word. The pig-tailed youth simply flared his ki, filling the ki pockets he had left in her body. Her gasp of pleasure made him smile when the pockets reached their fullest capacity. Moving over her body, he bent down to kiss her. He wasn't prepared for the way she desperately grabbed his body in her arms and tried to plunder his mouth.

Shifting his weight to his left arm, the boy used his right hand to gently caress her breasts, making sure to pay partial attention to Nabiki's diamond hard nipples.

Throwing her head back to break the kiss, the girl groaned as she felt the tingles explode from her breasts to encompass her entire body. The feeling of electricity racing from the tips of her breast, zipping down her legs into her curled toes, and back up to the juncture of her legs sent her eyes rolling back into her head.

When his free hand traced down her breasts, across her flat stomach, and started to play lightly between her creamy thighs, the girl couldn't withhold the moan that was constantly playing in her throat. She spread her legs to allow more access to her sex, but the boy was enjoying the way her body twisted around, trying to bring his questing fingers into contact with her throbbing sex.

Ranma bent his arm to allow his weight to settle onto his elbow as he lowered his body down to one side of hers. Winding the fingers of his supporting hand into her hair to jerk her mouth closer to his. As his tongue slipped past her lips to wrestle with hers, the fingers of his other hand slide through her pubic hair to outline her nether lips and discover her fluid leaking from between her legs.

Nabiki pulled away from his lips and shut her eyes tightly as light seemed to explode in front of them when his finger slid over her slippery clit. With her groaning loudly, he had no recourse but to cover her lips with his once again. Rapidly flicking her clit with his thumb, he slowly slid his forefinger in between her labia. When her hips bucked upwards trying to suck in more of his finger, he shifted his body to lay between her legs.

The girl was a literal groaning wreck. Sensations and pleasures wracked her body as it twisted back and forth, searching rabidly for more contact and stimulation. She complained loudly when his finger was withdrawn only to shriek when his manhood slid home, causing her body to explode in orgasm before the first stroke had been completed.

Thrusting her breasts upwards, she wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her body to his as she shoved her pelvis towards his. Whimpering, she felt him withdraw from her core only to grunt and squeal when he slammed forward. The sound of his flesh slapping against hers helped turn her on even further. The delicious sensation of her insides being shoved forcefully aside when he shoved forwards was balanced by the wonderful feeling of them slipping back into place when he withdrew.

Wrapping her legs around his back, Nabiki couldn't do anything but shudder and quake. The feeling of her nipples rubbing against his hard chest, the feeling of her clit rubbing against his shaft as it slid in and out, and the feeling of her cervix being bumped at the end of each stroke caused her body to explode in an orgasm so hard that her eyes were seeing spots before them.

Her body was demanding so much oxygen, but she couldn't stop shrieking into his mouth long enough to draw more air in towards her lungs. The pleasure felt so much better than the previous night, a never ending orgasm. Instead, it just peaked every ten or fifteen strokes before subsiding enough to let her appreciate her master's efforts.

She couldn't focus her eyes on anything because they insisted on rolling upwards. Her fingers, thankfully with their nails cut short, kept clawing at his back. Her feet, resting on his rear, kept straining to bring him even further into her body. Only his great strength allowed him to resist her strong but quivering legs in order for him to complete the next stroke.

Nabiki didn't know how long this went on, time once again becoming meaningless. When she felt him explode into her womb, the warmth of his seed coating her tunnel, it caused the greatest orgasm that she had experienced to date. Energy seemed to reach a nova-like effect as her ki pockets, located within her nipples and clit, spent all the remaining energy in one giant, pleasurable explosion.

She would have thanked her master for the experience, but she lost consciousness instead. Smiling down at his slave, Ranma withdrew from her body and rolled onto his back. Reaching over, he pulled her sleeping form to drape over him. Mentally recounting the events of the day, he smiled and went to sleep.

Anything and everything else could wait for tomorrow.

Kasumi discovers Ranma and Nabiki in bed

 

by Templar  
The Tendo compound was quiet this night. The weather was a bit balmy with just enough of a breeze to keep from getting too uncomfortable. Inside the ancestral home, the standard noises that one would expect were the only things to be heard. The only one to hear these noises, however, was the eldest Tendo daughter. She lay awake in her bed, eyes open and staring at the ceiling.  
In the guest room, Uncle Saotome was snoring rather loudly. She supposed that it was due to the amount of saki he had drank earlier with her father. Speaking of which, his quieter snores were penetrating into her room from the master bedroom, ensuring the woman that her father was indeed within the house.  
Tilting her head slightly, she could even hear her youngest sister's cute little snores, although she did have to strain to hear them. A sad smile crossed her lips for a brief moment when she considered her the youngest Tendo.  
Rolling onto her side, she couldn't help but frown as her eyes fell onto the wall shared with the money maker of the house. Kasumi shot the wall a soft glare but didn't stir out of bed. The noises that she had heard from that room could only have meant one thing, but she didn't want to be rude and charge in like her over-emotional father.  
When the noises had first started coming through the wall, Kasumi had bolted from her bed and stared at the wall with incredibly wide eyes. One hand had been reaching for the door when her body froze. Even an innocent like her knew what those sounds were, and yet they weren't accompanied by any sounds for help. The woman had remained there for some time, trying to come up with a plan for action. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.  
And so, the dark haired girl simply went back to bed and waited. The muted cries of passion as her sister was pleasured caused many different reactions in the older woman. On one hand, her younger sister was sharing her body with someone who most definitely was NOT her husband. On the other hand, to have someone you're willing to share yourself with, and put all caution away to ensure your happiness... well, that was something to be blessed, right?  
Then that last, slightly muffled shout of "Thank you, Master!" had come through the wall. Kasumi really didn't know what to do. If she woke her father, he'd simply explode into his demon head attack and then fall to weeping. If she charged in there and tried to take care of it herself, who knows what would have happened. Certainly, Nabiki would have objected. And yet, they were doing it within the house.  
Shaking her head, she knew that she had to speak to her sister. Kasumi had always assumed that her younger sisters were remaining pure for marriage, but now... she didn't know about Akane, but the other one was being... naughty. Her mother had lectured long and hard about girls being... naughty. Was she at fault for not giving Nabiki the same speech? Perhaps it wasn't too late? True, the damage had been done, but was there hope in trying to minimize the consequences?  
Sighing, the oldest daughter of Soun rose to her feet and wrapped her robe about her. Tying the sash loosely, she quietly made her way out into the hallway until she was standing outside her youngest sister's door. Opening it so that she could peek through, she could see Akane snuggling her pet tightly against her bosom. Kasumi narrowed her eyes in distaste at the pig, knowing the awful secret that everyone was sworn to silence on. My, she wanted to take the foul beast and prepare it for supper.  
Closing the door, she went to stand in front of her other sister's bedroom door. Taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it, she tried to open it only to discover that it was locked. Firming her lips, she withdrew a key from her robe and silently unlocked the door. Pocketing the key, she slid the door open and swept quietly inside. Closing the door behind her, she turned her attention to the bed.  
As she had thought, there were two people sleeping. Her sister was being held within a male's tight grasp. One of his hands sticking out from underneath her head, wrapping around her upper body, and grasping the higher breast. The other hand had been thrown over the waist of the girl and was being used to hold her body against his. She couldn't make out the identity of the male, but could tell that he was in shape by the fact that the blanket was only up to their waists, exposing everything else. From the shape of the blanket, their legs were tangled together.  
Shaking her head sadly, she quietly stole over to the bed and bent over, determined to discover who was sleeping with her sister. The figure had hard muscles. He was in shape, but not a bodybuilder. He had dark hair, but his face was buried within his bed partner's hair. Leaning over further, she couldn't help but notice the scent of their earlier efforts clinging to the bed like a heavy perfume. Closing her eyes for a second, she opened them and studied the male for more clues as to his identity. Dark hair, medium height, in shape, pig-tail, narrowed blue eyes...  
"Oh, my!" Kasumi gasped, one hand flying up to her mouth as she saw Ranma's eyes staring at her. "Ranma-kun? But... you... Akane..." She stuttered loudly enough to wake Nabiki, who sat upright until her master jerked her back into his arms.  
"Is there something we can do for you, sis?" Nabiki asked, blushing furiously as Ranma's hand squeezed her breast. Forcing herself not to react too badly, she refused to madly reach for the blanket and instead stared at her sister's nose.  
"Nabiki... what... why..." The older sister questioned, her mind still locked up.  
"Kasumi..." The younger girl paused and licked her lips, her eyes shooting between her master and her sister. "Ah, well."  
Both girls started when the pig-tailed youth snorted in amusement. "Well, I never would have taken someone like you to be a peeper." He said with a wide grin. "Did ya enjoy the show?"  
Kasumi blushed bright red and shook her head violently back and forth. "It... not... I..."  
Nabiki's wry chuckle cut her off. "I suppose that we need to talk, sis." She informed the older girl. "The problem is that we need some serious privacy first."  
"Oh, my." Kasumi replied, fanning her blushing face as Ranma continued to play with her sisters... assets. "C... could you please stop that, Ranma-kun?" She asked timidly, turning her red face to the side.  
"Why?" Came his calm reply. Nabiki bit her lip to repress the soft moan that wanted to come out.  
"It's... disturbing... trying to talk to you two like this." The woman replied, still not looking.  
"You came through a locked door, Kasumi." The shorter haired girl retorted. "You had to know what you were going to find."  
"What, yes." Kasumi nodded her head. "But not who."  
"Look, Kasumi." Ranma growled, causing the older girl to flinch slightly. "We'll talk this weekend, okay? Anything you wanna know, we'll talk about it. Right now, you're interrupting quality time."  
"Al... alright, Ranma-kun." Kasumi swallowed the lump in her throat. Never before had she heard the boy speak with such authority in his voice. It sent an icy chill racing down her spine as she turned away from the bed and walked to the door.  
"Ready for more, Nabiki?" She heard Ranma's deep voice ask in that growling tone.  
"Yes, Master!" Nabiki softly moaned, not even caring that her sister hadn't quite left the room yet.  
Kasumi shut the door behind her, having heard the two before she left. The girl was confused, worried, and a little bit scared. Her independent sister, who swore that she would never buckle under to some guy, was calling her other sister's fiance... her master. She shivered as she walked back to her room.  
'What was going on here?' She wondered, curling up in her bed. 'What did father bring into this house?'

Akane vs. the Hentai Horde

by Templar  
Nabiki stood next to her master on the roof of the school. Both of the youth's were staring at the morning horde as they prepared for battle. Soccer players checked shin guards. Hockey players checked pads and sticks. Baseball players examined their bats for imperfections. The real difference, though, was the fact that they were helping each other out. Pointing out holes in the defenses of others and suggesting ways in which to cover them. Small groups talked to each other about ways to control the attack while covering each other. In a sense, the Horde 'o Hentai's had become serious for the first time.  
A warning shout from the front gates caused a scramble as the horde shifted into position. The boys left space between the small groups to allow for movement. They spread out a little, so that their attacks wouldn't interfere with their teammates. And then the fighting began.  
A loud, rage filled roar from off school grounds started the show. "I HATE BOYS!" Came the battle cry of Tendo Akane as her bookbag shot forward to strike a boy in the chest, blasting him off his feet. Akane quickly followed her attack, appearing at the gate and bearing left. A quick jump kick smashed into the face of her target, her momentum carrying her over his falling body so that she could land in her typical aggressive stance.  
A roar from the horde drowned out her cry as the group moved forward, but they were careful not to interfere with each other as the counterattack began. Two boys shot forward, splitting apart and racing by her position. One shot a leg out to sweep the girl off her feet while the other went into a high side kick to force her to block. Instead, the girl jumped the leg sweep, twisting to allow her to come down on her targets leg. This was prevented when the sidekick blasted into her side, sending her falling to the ground.  
A quick kip up had her on her feet once again, spinning into a murderous back kick, picking the boy up and launching his body over twenty feet in the air. Turning her attention back to the one that had tried to sweep her, Akane launched a devastating combination of punches. Her fury grew greater when the boy managed to block the first portion, so she increased the strength of her strikes until she blasted past his defenses, shattering them as if they didn't exist. This boy was also launched through the air, but not before taking a minimum of five hits to the face and torso.  
Akane would have grinned at the look of pain on her target's face, but was hit in the back by a hockey stick. Rolling forward to minimize the pain of the blow, she leapt up onto another target, kneeing him in the chin and sending him into darkness. Turning rapidly, her hands shot out and grabbed the hockey stick from a surprised boy. Three twirls of the stick around her body resulted in four more boys on the ground unconscious.  
Throwing the broken stick at a boy trying to close the distance to her left, she spun around and ran towards a small group of three. Going to her knees and sliding in the wet grass, her fist shot out to strike the groin of the boy she had just slid past. Falling forward, she used her speed to come to her feet and jumped upwards. Her leg shot out in an axe kick, slamming into the head of another target.  
She took four strikes with a fist to her back before she could turn back around. A spinning backfist blew the boy away but she wasn't allowed to rest. Akane was being forced to use more and more of her energy to defend herself. She knew that she was in trouble as she saw the remaining boys surround her. Panting with the exertion of her efforts, her eyes narrowed before launching forward to the attack.  
A straightforward charge resulted in the boy ducking under her fist and slamming his own into her gut. If he had had more training, the fight would have most likely been over. Instead, it just winded the girl who immediately dropped down and slammed her elbow into the poor boy's head, knocking him out. Spinning on her heel, her leg shot out and swept the legs out from underneath another adversary.  
Coming to her feet, she jumped back from a swing of a baseball bat and launched herself forward when the bat swung past. Two quick hits from her fist into the boy's guts had him on all fours, losing his breakfast on the ground. Using his body as a springboard, she leaped over the next boy to land on her feet behind him. A snap kick to the small of his back propelled him into two of his friends, sending all three to the ground.  
After that, it dissolved into a series of punches and kicks as her targets were replaced by the horde so fast that she couldn't track them. She was taking even more hits than the last time she had fought, despite the fact that she was sure that her body had never performed this well in the past. Bruises decorated her body as sore muscles protested the abuse of being used again and again past their endurance. Cries of pain were escaping her own lips this time, not just her adversaries.  
When it was over, Akane stared at the horde. Two dozen boys, either knocked out or groaning in pain, lay between her and the school gates. They had gotten a lot better, the girl was forced to admit. At the rate of improvement, they would be defeating her on a regular basis within two weeks. Something had to be done. Scooping up her bookbag, she limped towards the school.  
There by the main door stood Kuno Kimi. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossing her chest and an impassive expression on her face. Her eyes seemed to see everything as they examined each boy for a brief period before turning her attention to Tendo Akane.  
"You did well, foul witch." Kimi complimented the victorious girl.  
Akane stopped in her tracks and stared in disbelief at the extremely beautiful girl. "What did you say?" She sputtered, her tired red aura springing into being.  
"I complimented you on your skills in battle." Kimi sneered. "You should be thankful to the Kami's that the Pink Lightning was not your foe this morning. Is she was, your victory would have been your defeat."  
Tendo Akane, never the most stable of people, popped her top. Rage rejuvenated her tired limbs as she launched herself forward, swinging her fist with enough power to shatter a cinder block. However, she wasn't facing someone from the horde with little training. Kimi ducked down, started to spin while drawing her bokken, and slashed the furious girls legs out from underneath her.  
Finding herself parallel to the ground, yet three and a half feet above it, Akane blinked at her predicament. Her mind wondered what exactly happened until she slammed into the ground. Hopping to her feet, she ignored the pain her face was radiating and prepared to fight once again.  
"You would challenge the Pink Lightning?" Kimi thundered, pointing her bokken at the other girl. "So be it, peasant. Have at thee!"  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THUD!  
Kimi sneered down at her foe, now lying unconscious before the school doors. "Once again, the Pink Lightning is victorious! The forces of darkness cannot stand before the Vengeance of the Heavens! The foul witch has been defeated, so let all rejoice!" Screamed the girl before she tucked her bokken away and walked into the school.  
Up on the roof, Ranma scratched his chin as he thought. "You're right, Kuno is a LOT better now." He nodded as he narrowed his eyes at his unconscious fiance down below. "He's also more careful with his blows."  
Nabiki was chewing on her lip as she glanced between her sister and her master. "What do you mean?" She finally asked.  
"He was extremely careful to only hit her in five spots. The attack is designed to knock someone out and keep them out for a couple of hours." The pigtailed martial artist replied. "Mom taught me that one, but without a sword, it's pretty useless."  
"Ah..." The Ice Queen returned as she leaned into her master's side. Resting her head on his shoulder, she could only watch as the boys of the horde regained their feet and stumbled towards the nurse's office. She couldn't help but grin as each and every one ignored the downed body of her sister as they groaned and stumbled their way into the school.  
"Why don't you drag your sister to the clinic." Ranma told her before releasing her from his grip. "Oh, and treat her like you would any other delusional idiot."  
"You want me to leave her a bill for dragging her to the nurse?" Nabiki asked in surprise.  
"Yep." The boy smiled at her. "Along with anyone else left down there." He told her, waving his hand at the battlefield. "It'll be part of the standard service... just get the rest of your girls to help you out."  
"Yes, Master." Nabiki replied, walking off to carry out her orders.  
Ranma, meanwhile, thought about what he had seen of Kuno's fighting abilities. As far as he could tell, most of his weaknesses were now missing. He couldn't help but wonder what a match between the two of them would be like now. Grinning and shaking his head, he made his way to class, sure in his belief that any point of contention between the two was now in the past. After all, he wondered, why would a now female Kuno Tatewaki bother to attack him?

A lunch-time surprise

by Templar  
Lunch time at Furinkan High is perhaps a little different than other schools. True, one would find a line of those who didn't bring their own lunch, but Furinkan's was much shorter than usual. This was in part due to the fact that the food itself was barely edible. Another part of this is that the amount of food was carefully calculated to leave at least three students with nothing to eat.  
Other things were similar in appearance, if not totally different upon closer inspection. Take, for instance, several groups of excited young men. One would think that they would be talking about girls, sports, and other manly pursuits. In Furinkan, these groups were discussing one girl in particular and how close they had come to defeating her in combat. Also, as a topic of discussion, was the lessons in martial arts they were taking and how fast they could improve along with the popular topic of what they would do with the girl in question when they finally won her as the prize in a fight.  
Another thing that was similar in appearance to more normal schools was the group of girls grouped together. While in a normal school, these girls would be giggling and discussing the new love interest in their lives, at Furinkan High the girls were much more subdued in appearance. Instead of talking about the different boys and what they were doing to snag them, they discussed the fact that the majority of the boys were trying to get the same girl while ignoring the rest. Their gloomy mood as they stared hopelessly around the lunchroom was not missed by the new female in their midst.  
Kuno Kimi, unknown to all but two people in the school, was a new variable to the rest. While some wondered where Kuno Tatewaki was, the rest watched the new girl with caution. They had seen that she was just as delusional as the original Kuno and even more skilled with her chosen weapon. So when the girl circulated around the room, listening to different conversations without joining in, the group decided to ignore her. When the girl climbed regally atop a table and waited patiently for attention, this was judged as just enough an abnormal event to cause silence to fall over the hall. Boys quit talking about their conquest of Tendo Akane and girls quit complaining about the lack of dates.  
Kimi waited until all was silent before beginning to speak. Unknown to many in the room, what was about to happen would be a significant event in Nerima history.  
"My fellow students." She began, bowing her head in a show of humility. "Some of you have wondered where my delusional brother has gone." The dark haired girl lifted her face slightly to eye her audience. "I am pleased to inform you that Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, has been permanently banished from these hallowed halls." Kimi lowered her eyes as the stunned crowd listened to her words. At first, no one did anything. Then, one person started clapping. Drawing eyes to the lone figure, they were startled when another joined in. Soon, the hall was ringing with the cheers, whistles, and claps of the crowd.  
When the noise had fallen to a more acceptable level, Kimi began again. "I know that my brother had issued a challenge of honorable combat concerning Tendo Akane." She licked her lips as everyone focused their attention back on the speaker. "While there is nothing inherently wrong with such a challenge, I have found that it has produced disharmony to the student body as a whole."  
She paused for a second as quiet murmurings of agreement sounded within large room. "I do not know if this was the result of my delusional brother or if it was the result of the foul witch Tendo Akane." Her eyes swept over her enraptured audience, glowing with an unnatural excitement that captured the imagination of the listeners. "In the end, this does not matter." She stated, lifting her head proudly. "The balance has been upset. The wrongs need to be righted." She drew forth her bokken and placed it against her leg, pointing downwards.  
"For too long, the women of Furinkan have accepted what the male population has stated as law. For too long, the women of Furinkan have been suppressed and downtrodden by the male's. For too long, the women have been subjected to the perverts and perverted deprivations of the masses." Kimi whispered, her quiet words carried throughout the room. The crowd hung upon her every gesture, her every sound.  
"I say... NO LONGER!" She finished with a yell, her bokken lifting upwards to point towards the ceiling. "By the blood of samurai that flows through my veins, I hereby declare an end to the suppression of women of this school! I, Kuno Kimi, hereby declare that no longer will the women sit silently by while their loves fight for another! From now on... WE FIGHT!" She screamed, a bolt of lightning crashed through the sky, the roll of thunder cracking the silence that had followed her screamed declaration.  
"We will fight for our loves! We will fight to free them from the clutches of the foul witch Tendo Akane!" She yelled, giving her wooden sword a shake or two for emphasis. "When a male is defeated by a female in combat, the male will then belong to the female until cast out! No longer will we be subject to the whims of the weaker sex! No longer will we sit by in silence as our loves chase another! I, the Pink Lightning, declare this to be true!" Another bolt of pink lightning flashed across the school, the thunder rolling ominously.  
The boys in the audience stared in shock, too frozen to move. The girls, on the other hand, were caught up in the excitement. It started with a single girl on the softball team. "I'm with you!" She shouted, brandishing a softball bat.  
She was soon followed by another. "As captain of the girls tennis team, I pledge my team to the cause!" A girl shouted, raising her racquet high over her head.  
"The girls karate club will join!" Screamed another.  
"We're behind you, Kimi!" Yelled several others, not yet associated with a school club.  
One by one, shy or not, the girls of Furinkan stood up and declared their support. The eyes of the boys bugged outwards, breath caught within their throats at the weird event happening before their eyes. The girls started moving forward, forming a group in the center of the room. The boys met each other's eyes, and with quick but silent approval, faded from the room praying not to draw attention to themselves. Universally, they were ignored for the moment.  
Plans were made as Kimi stepped down off the table with all the bearing of a queen. Her subjects clambered around her, rattling different plans and attacks to each other, hoping for approval from the new Queen of Furinkan High.  
Meanwhile, the one person who had the most to fear from the recent event sat with his arm around his slave as they fed each other by hand, kissed, cuddled, and made plans for the future. Neither one of them paid much attention to the shiver that the male experienced.  
Perhaps, that might have been a mistake.

Akane decides that this is all Ranma's fault

 

by Templar  
Rumors are often cited as being the only other thing in the universe that travels at the speed of light besides light itself. Normally, one would associate this phenomenon with corporations, ships, and military units... groups that people associate with on a long term basis. Most would ignore the fact that a high school fits the parameters of the rumor theory and try to find some other reasonable explanation instead.  
Some know better.  
For Tendo Akane, the facts of her life, although sometimes distorted, are easily verified, sorted, and filed within her mind. Some would consider her a violent maniac with lesbian tendencies who would be more likely to strike out in an uncontrolled rage than to think for herself. Some would consider her a misunderstood woman with old fashioned tendencies who is doing her duty to ensure that she remain chaste until her wedding night. Theories and hypotheses abound concerning this young woman who, for the most part, remains shrouded in mystery.  
For instance, thanks to Kuno Tatewaki and the morning Horde of Hentai's, she is absolutely convinced that any male who looks at her chest will try to do something forcefully, whether she wants it or not. Take, for example, her second meeting with one Saotome Ranma. Walking into a bathroom nude is a normal reaction. Freezing with shock when meeting a nude male there is also a normal reaction. There has to be someone at fault for the situation, so who could it be?  
Running through the options, Akane was forced to rapidly consider several facts. Fact number one states that the bathroom in question is in her house, therefore she has every right to nude within it. Fact number two states that there is only one male with the same right, and that's her father. Fact number three states that THAT was NOT her father. There might have been more, but for now, that will do.  
Putting these facts and conclusions together, she couldn't help but question WHY a nude boy would be in her bathroom to see her naked. The only resolution to the dilemma got a helpful nudge from her many dealings with other males at school: a boy is in a sexual situation with a girl who didn't put herself there on purpose. Therefore, the boy is doing something perverted. Thus, the boy is a pervert.  
This flavored Akane's future dealings with the young man in question, causing more heartache, pain, and suffering that was simply added to the pile in question.  
Why review her views on the subject of Ranma and his perversions and the theory behind the spread of rumors? Simple, really. It would seem that the events in the lunchroom had circulated through the rumor mill and reached the youngest Tendo's tender ears.  
Girls looking to conquer boys and control them in a dating situation? Oh boy. Let's apply her logic to what she hears. A boy and girl in a sexual situation, one of which is doing it against her will. Obviously, this would be a perverted situation. Therefore, one of the two is being a pervert.  
She was good to that point, but her normal logic was starting to break down. In this situation, the boy in the scenario was innocent while the girl was being the pervert. Applying personal experience to the problem at hand, she could only remember a girl doing something perverted if the girl in question was Ranma. So how had this come to be?  
Okay, who started this? Kuno Kimi. Another female Kuno. The same Kuno who thrashed her twice while ordering her to release the pig-tailed boy from her evil clutches. Thus, we get the safe assumption that this Kuno, like the rest, is insane. Next is comparing Kimi to the other delusional female Kuno that Akane knows, Kadochi. Results? Kadochi wants Ranma and is often seen doing perverted things with the boy. Conclusion? If Ranma is leading on one female Kuno, then why not another? After all, her fiance has done absolutely nothing to resolve the fiance mess.  
Nodding her head, Akane believes that Ranma could solve the entire situation is he wanted to. After all, how many fiance's have shown up only to be sent packing after a challenge? Therefore, Ranma must be behind Kimi's declaration in the lunchroom.  
Satisfied at the blinding flash of logic that was applied to the situation, Akane calmly and rationally says her first words since hearing of the entire crisis:  
"RANMA, YOU PERVERT!"  
Ranma and Nabiki hear about it and head home to speak with Kasumi

by Templar  
Hearing of the events at school, Nabiki and Ranma decide to skip the rest of the day and start the weekend early. Sharing a quiet chuckle with each other, the sneak in the back way.  
Deciding to get their conversation with Kasumi over with, the first obstacle is to get rid of the fathers. Easily taken care for one of them. A fist full of yen and rumors of a saki sale have both men scrambling for the front door.  
Bringing tea to the table, Kasumi eyes the two sitting across from her warily as she calmly measures, pours, and serves the hot beverage. "You wanted to talk with me?" She asked, keeping her eyes on her tea as she holds the fragile dish within her hands.  
"Big sister..." Nabiki starts, only to fall silent in frustration. After all, how do you tell someone that you've been enslaved? Or how that was accomplished?  
Lifting her eyes, Kasumi glanced at a calm Ranma before focusing on her sister. "Would you like to explain why you were... sleeping... with your sister's fiance?" She asked quietly.  
Nabiki grimaced and glanced at her master, hoping that he would field that particular question. Thankfully, he would.  
"First of all, I'm not going to marry Akane." Ranma stated calmly, not shifting his eyes off the older girl. Instead, his eyes bore down on her much like a snake would stare at a rodent before striking. "We aren't compatible. All we do is fight, mostly over the stupidest stuff. She's possessive, jealous, and angry to much. Plus, she constantly overestimates her skills."  
"She's not that bad, Ranma-kun." Kasumi started to say before she was cut off by the young man slapping the table.  
"Don't even try it!" He snarled angrily. "You KNEW her cooking was bad, and you didn't do a damn thing to stop her from shoving it down my throat! You KNEW what Nabiki was doing to me, and you didn't do a thing!" The pigtailed martial artist glared at the older girl, forcing her to duck her head in submission. Calming down, he continued. "Akane has a lot of problems she needs to deal with. What with the two idiots constantly forcing us together, we lash out... usually at each other." He snorted before taking a small sip of tea. "Akane isn't ready for a relationship yet... probably won't be for years. So don't even try to patch things up like you've done so often in the past. It ain't gonna work any more. I KNOW that we'd divorce within a year if we got married."  
Kasumi thought about it for a second before whispering her reply. "If our fathers knew that you were sleeping with Nabiki, they would switch the engagement over to her."  
"Ain't gonna happen." Ranma stated flatly.  
"Why not?" The eldest Tendo daughter asked, raising her eyes to glance between the other two.  
Nabiki sighed and bowed her head. "He can't marry me." She whispered, her voice barely heard by her sister.  
"I... I don't understand." Kasumi returned, her hands trembling. "You do... that... with him already. Why can't..."  
Ranma cut her off in mid-sentence. "I can't marry my slave." He coldly stated, narrowing his eyes at the girl.  
Kasumi felt her eyes go wide at the realization even as they darted back and forth between the two. Nabiki had her head bowed as if afraid to look up. Her hands were clasped together, resting on her legs. Ranma had both hands on the table, watching her with a stony expression, waiting for her to make the next move.  
"Father..." She started, only to be cut off again by another slap on the table.  
"Ain't gonna find out." Ranma declared. "She's mine and she's gonna stay that way."  
"You... you... no..." Kasumi stuttered, shaking her head back and forth.  
"Unless you wanna be number two, I suggest you keep this to yourself." The pigtailed martial artist stated, glaring at the older girl once again. Her gasp and wide, terrified eyes were more than enough of a response. He also didn't miss his slave's wince when she heard the declaration.  
Kasumi bowed her head and stared at her fidgeting hands for several moments in silence. "What about the pact to join the schools?" She quietly asked.  
"Those two idiots destroyed whatever honor our families had long ago." Nabiki declared, still not looking up at her sister. She wasn't sure what emotions the other girl was displaying, but fear of rejection kept her head down.  
"You got that right." Ranma snorted in agreement before sipping his tea.  
Kasumi didn't say anything at first, but her fear had started to increase. "Why are you telling me this?" She finally asked.  
"We need your help." Nabiki said, glancing upwards briefly to make sure that she had her sister's attention. "We have plans to secure our futures, but we need your absolute loyalty."  
"You already have that." The oldest girl softly replied.  
"No, we don't." The Ice Queen returned, shaking her head. "If we start using your name, then daddy and that fat fool will rob you blind. We need loyalty before family concerns for this to work."  
"Nabiki says that you want to become a doctor." Ranma said, studying the other girl closely. "If this all works out, we could afford to send you to school. Maybe not the fanciest, but a good one."  
"I could go and get my business degree." Nabiki added in a dreamy voice. "Akane could get whatever degree she wanted. Think about it, sis. Our dreams can come true!" She finished in an excited voice.  
"Oh, my." Kasumi replied, staring at her sister.  
"None of this means anything if our old men get their hands on the money." Ranma snarled, turning his attention to the side for a moment. "They'd steal us blind and get us down to control us. Hell, they already have their hooks into you." He laughed out loud. "I can guarantee that they don't want Akane cooking for them. No, you got that position pegged. Your old man ain't ever gonna let you escape."  
"So... to get a better life... I have to become your slave too?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes while trying to control her panic.  
"Naw." The boy waved his hand dismissively. "Just come up with a way for you to owe me your loyalty before anyone else." His eyes began to bore holes in her head from the intensity of his stare.  
The oldest girl thought about it while finishing her tea. No matter how hard she tried, she could only come up with two solutions. Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes to find the young man still staring hard at her. Shuddering a little, she forced herself to calm down by taking several deep breaths. "In order to place you above anyone else, I would have to be owned by you." She paused when she saw the slight disappointment cross the young man's features while her sister looked dismayed.  
"I'm not finished yet." She continued, wringing her hands nervously. "This can be accomplished in two ways. Number one, I believe you're familiar with." She stated quietly, waving a hand in her sister's direction. "The other... the other way... is by marriage."  
"Ah." Ranma replied, scratching his chin in thought. A quick glance towards his slave reveals her excitement over the suggestion. Looking back towards Kasumi, he watched as she sat patiently for his decision. Her weight was situated on her heels and knees with her hands placed demurely in her lap. Her head was bowed at the correct angle to show her submission to a dominant male.  
He knew that he would have to get married sooner or later. After all, it was a condition to being 'manly' after all. Glancing at his slave, he knew that his mother would be excited at him bedding two women at the same time. Being able to keep the both of them within his power would ensure that she would have grandchildren to do with as she pleased.  
Plus, he had to admit that he sort of got off on the power he wielded over his slave. She was willing to do anything as long as she felt protected, loved, and experienced orgasms that rocked her body like never before. He almost chuckled at the thought that her body was unable to experience the power of the orgasms he was giving her by itself. The old pervert might be useful, but he sure had some awesome techniques.  
"Alright." He said, reaching a decision. "I think that solution to this is...

that we get married. We'll pick up my mom and do this now."

 

by Templar  
"So... I'll be your wife." Kasumi stated, still keeping her head bowed while praying that this was nothing more than a bad dream.  
Ranma quirked an eyebrow upwards as he stared at the older girl. "Unless you want the other solution." He stated calmly, almost amused at the shudder that wracked her body.  
"No, thank you." She replied, already feeling the lowering mass of doom settling on her shoulders. Looking up at her sister for a brief moment, she was reassured to see a sad, comforting smile on the younger girl's lips. Glancing at the clock, she shivered again at the realization that they didn't have much time to waste.  
"You realize that we'll have to keep the ceremony secret for the time being?" Nabiki asked as the group rose to their feet. "In order for everything to go off without a hitch, certain people will have to be taken care of first."  
Kasumi nodded her head in reply, not trusting her voice with an audible answer. Without being prompted, she took her place at the young man's side as the group strode through the gate to the Tendo compound. A quick glance revealed her sister trailing her master as he strode forth with a bold, confident stride.  
She couldn't get over the way the pigtailed martial artist had changed. Glancing up at his impassive face, she quickly turned her eyes downwards to watch where she put her feet. 'How had this come to be?' She pondered, not really needing to ask the question. That this action would help her sisters was enough of a spur to egg her on. That there was actually a good reason behind was another.  
Thinking about her... finance, Kasumi couldn't help but remember how he had looked when first introduced. In female form, he had looked so shy and vulnerable. The oldest daughter had felt her maternal instincts coming out until the girl had opened her mouth, revealing how crude she was. When it was revealed that the girl was in fact a boy, she had been shocked and dismayed that it would be her duty to marry him. With the help of the middle sister, the boy had been shoved onto the youngest.  
Then, the continual abuse by her youngest sister had forced the boy to become defensive, rude, and even a tad arrogant to others. Kasumi could admit, in the privacy of her own mind, to being amused sometimes at the way Akane had pounded the boy. The only time she had been overly concerned about him was when it looked like the fathers were considering the option of picking a different sister in order to save the boy's life. A few carefully selected words to Akane and Ranma had calmed things down enough to satisfy the fathers.  
Kasumi knew that what she had done was wrong. As long as she didn't have to admit out loud that she had helped abuse a guest, she remained cheerfully oblivious to what was happening around her. When she had seen Nabiki working her schemes to make money, she didn't say a thing... especially when the petty cash increased enough for her to buy the odd luxury here and there. Sure, she knew where the money came from and how, but it wasn't really hurting anyone, right?  
Glancing at her husband-to-be, she couldn't help but wonder if her actions were part of how she had wound up in this situation. A part of her had hoped that the young man would get fed up with the situation and just leave, taking his father with him. Another part cried out in anguish at his treatment by her family. She was often confused as to how to act around him, knowing him as both an irritant to and a victim of her family.  
Keeping a smile on her lips and ignoring the crimes taking place seemed the right thing to do. After all, it wouldn't do to have their actions talked about in public. The damage to their name alone would have been astronomical. No, up until today, she was sure her actions were proper for her family.  
Saotome Kasumi. It was a name that she had repeated to herself a few times to ensure her cooperation in the humiliation, debasement, and abuse of the young man at her side. She almost felt like crying over her actions now. He had been wronged so many times by her family and she had done nothing to stop it.  
Blinking back a tear, she looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye. Nabiki had changed a lot recently. She was calmer now, much less likely to seek revenge over a petty slight. When she woke up, her eyes were alive instead of dead husks awaiting a shot of caffeine in order to accomplish anything. The mercenary sister was now looking at things in different ways instead of just attaching a price tag to people and things that wandered in front of her vision. It was like she finally found her place in the world and was... happy.  
'Is that it?' Kasumi wondered, glancing between the two. 'Is she finally... happy?' Thinking back, the older girl couldn't remember her sister ever acting this way in the past, even when their mother had still been alive. Of course, they were much too young then to have been set in their personalities. Watching the other girl carefully, she didn't think that this person would now sell panty shots of her family to someone else just for money.  
Looking forward, she noticed that they had almost reached the Saotome family home. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the brunette let her eyes glaze over in last minute thought. Her own life had been... drab... for so long now. Would Ranma give her a reason to find joy in the world once again or would she be treated even worse then she was now? Nabiki seemed to think that her life was much better now, but the quiet girl wasn't sure if her own outlook wasn't a bit... tainted.  
Coming to a stop by her fiance's side, she couldn't help but jerk a little as his hands turned her body to face him. When his fingers lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes, she gulped again at the intensity of emotions playing in his eyes.  
"I'm gonna give you a choice." He stated quietly. "You WILL be in my bed tonight, make no mistake about that." She shivered with fear at his certainty even as her eyes widened. "The choice I'm gonna give you is this... do you want sex to be normal, good, or... unbelievable?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Ex... excuse me?" Kasumi sputtered, her eyes darting between Ranma and her grinning sister.  
"Ya heard me." The young man growled, his lips still curled upwards. "I know a lot about making a woman scream." His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied her flushed face. "I like you, so I'm letting you decide what type of wife to be... sexually satisfied or not."  
"Pick the unbelievable, sis." Nabiki said with a soft chuckle. "I swear that you'll have your world shaken if you do."  
"Un... un... unbelievable?" The woman asked, her eyes staring at her younger sister. The girl was stunned momentarily, not recognizing the fact that she had answered the question accidently when all she wanted was clarification.  
"You got it." Ranma smiled gently, reaching past her neck and tapping a paralyzation point. When her body locked up, he glanced over to his slave. "Hold her up while I set everything up."  
The shorter haired girl quickly stepped forward and grasped her sister's shoulders to hold her steady. Kasumi wanted to tell them to stop, but with the point active she couldn't. She shut her eyes as she felt her fiance move behind her. She wanted to gasp when she felt his hands reach up under dress and tear her panties from her body.  
She was about to panic when her world tilted crazily for just a split second. Ranma's finger had touched her back entrance for a second. When it withdrew, a pleasant warmth settled in, sending tingles coursing throughout her body. When his fingers slipped between her legs to reach the front, she wanted to groan as her body started to sexually awaken in a serious manner. Another pocket of warmth settled in over her clit, causing the tingles that she was experiencing to feel like miniature lightning bolts. Her sex started to throb and she felt her juices beginning to flow.  
She almost protested when his hand withdrew and her dress fell back into place. Her eyes popped open to see her sister's face only inches from her own.  
"Feels good, huh?" Nabiki whispered, watching the hunger in her sister's eyes grow.  
Kasumi could only blink as her eyes threatened to roll back into her skull. When she felt her fiance's hands unbutton the front of her dress and tear her bra, she wanted to scream. When she felt her nipples being played with by both his fingers and the now familiar warmth, she felt her body shudder in a small climax.  
"Just imagine what it's going to be like tonight, sis." Nabiki whispered with an evil grin on her face. "You're going to beg and scream like you wouldn't believe."  
Kasumi was panting while her sister buttoned her dress back up. When she had control over her body again, she turned to look at Ranma. Her eyes widened as she blushed, seeing her bra and panties being wadded up and tossed behind a bush in his mother's yard.  
Seeing her reaction, he smirked at her. "You're not going to be needing those... trust me." Just the sound of his voice caused tingles, throbs, and clenches within her body. It was almost as if her body was not only demanding sex, but NEEDING it from the young man.  
It was at this point that Nabiki knocked on the front door. Kasumi spun around and tried to straighten her clothes. She noticed with dismay that her nipples were rock hard and pushing the thin material of her dress out in such a way that anyone could see them. Her blushing deepened as she felt her crotch become damp enough to leak down her leg.  
Feeling her fiance turn her body around to face the door, Kasumi bowed her head as her body started sweating with sexual need. Seeing her future mother-in-law open the door, she blushed again at the knowing look on the older woman's face.  
"Ranma? Girls? What's going on?" Nodoka asked, curious despite herself.  
"Mom... if you wanna see me married, get everything ready as fast as possible." Ranma smiled at his mother.  
"And who's the lucky woman?" She asked, stepping back and waving the group in. She was extremely glad that she had filed for marriage licences under all three of the Tendo girls names, only explaining to the clerk that it was an honor marriage and she wasn't sure which one would accept it. Thankfully, the clerk had merely rolled his eyes before filling out the paperwork.  
"They're both gonna be lucky, mom." The pigtailed martial artist replied with a broad grin. Ignoring the way his women blushed and looked down at their feet, he hurried forward to embrace his mother. "But I'm gonna marry Kasumi."  
"Oh, how wonderful!" Nodoka exclaimed happily. She released her son and swept the girl in question into a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome to the family." She whispered in the girl's ear, pretending not to notice the way she shivered at every little contact of her body. Sending a knowing smirk to her son, she let the girl go. "I'll call a friendly priest right now. Go on in and sit down in the living room." She declared before rushing further into the house.  
The group went in and sat on the couch. Ranma sat in the middle while both girls settled in against his body. He couldn't help but grin as he bathed both girls in his ki, being sure to fill up the ki pockets he had installed in them both. Yes, tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

But first he had to go through with the wedding.

 

by Templar  
Rituals exist in most people's lives, whether openly acknowledged or not. For some, they make their own up as they progress through life. It could be something simple like the steps to making the first cup of coffee in the morning to something elaborate like the steps taken to clean a house.  
Other rituals are classified as once-in-a-lifetime events. Things like buying the right house, selecting the right college, or even... marriage.  
For most, the idea that marriage is to only one person for the rest of their lives holds a significant place within their hearts. The first time standing before a priest before friends and family while reciting the oaths becomes a monumental affair, even if only a few people actually attend the event. For a lot of people, this certain ritual is one that is dreamed of and planned for years, possibly even decades, before it actually takes place.  
Tendo Kasumi is no different from other people in this regard. She had imagined many different rituals uniting her with her 'one true love' over the years. She had pictured a western wedding, a Shinto ceremony, and even some of the more obscure binding ceremonies that she had heard of.  
Never, in all her imaginings, had she ever dreamed of marrying someone like the young man beside her while a Wiccan High Priest did the binding. Oh, the priest played little part in the part of the ceremony that disturbed her. No, it was the fact that everyone was nude that seemed to bother her the most.  
A quick glance at her mother-in-law forced her to blush furiously. It would figure that 'auntie Nodoka' was a pervert when it came to sexual matters. It would also figure that she would find the most perverted priest in Japan (after all, how many Wiccan's could there be in Japan able to perform a wedding ceremony?) to do the deed. No, despite every dream she had of this moment, Kasumi was positive that she would remember every detail until her dying day.  
It also didn't help that a grinning Nabiki, also nude, was barely able to keep from laughing while the ceremony proceeded. While both of the Saotome's seemed to take everything in stride (Kasumi had screamed in dismay when the priest had shucked his clothes while Nabiki had choked on her drink), the soon to be wife of Ranma couldn't stop from flushing with arousal and blushing with shame at just the mere thought that the ceremony was taking place in the back yard. Outside. Where anyone could see if they popped their head over the fence.  
As if this were not enough, mother Nodoka was recording the event for posterity with both a camcorder (given to her sister to use) and a camera. The eldest Tendo daughter was positively sure that a major Kami was punishing her for her past history with her 'husband'.  
Nabiki, on the other hand, once she recovered from her shock and discovered that she would be operating the camcorder, seemed to find the entire thing humorous. After all, she reasoned, everyone knew that Ranma's mother was a little 'out there' when it came to sexual matters. Was it really that surprising that she would pick the most sexual wedding ceremony that could possibly exist? Besides, she had experience with the hyperarousal that the girls were going through and was able to control it to some extent... as long as her master didn't touch her, that is.  
It was amusing the younger girl to watch her older, always in control sister having to fight with her own body. As she watched through the viewfinder of the camcorder, the Ice Queen bit back a laugh as Kasumi couldn't decide what to do with her hands. If they were too high, they tended to stray towards her breasts. A few pinches and rubs of her hard nipples and the older sister would jerk her hands away, blush furiously, and bow her head so far down that her hair would fall forwards to hide her face. If her hands were held too low, they tended to softly stroke her skin and stray towards the juncture of her legs. The first time her hands had strayed there, she had almost fallen down when her knees buckled at the pleasure. Only her fiance's quick reflexes had saved her.  
Nodoka, on the other hand, was both amused and serious in her manner. Exchanging glances with the priest with the laughing eyes, they reached a silent agreement to ignore the distressed young woman as the ceremony reached completion. She couldn't wait to have grandchildren. In fact, she thought with an evil grin, she couldn't wait to embarrass her son by threatening to show his wedding pictures to his own children when the time came. It was all she could do to not cackle at the mere thought.  
'Finally!' Saotome Kasumi thought as the priest concluded the ceremony. Her mind was hazy with arousal. Her body ached in the most delicious way as it reacted to her husband's presence. Her nipples had been so hard for so long that they almost pained her. Her excited juices would have been gushing from her sex if she hadn't been keeping her legs from squirming and locked in position. She felt her husband turn her to face him and tilted her head backwards for the joining kiss. Her eyes fluttered close as his head moved closer. The touch of his lips on hers felt... divine.  
Ranma pulled her body close to his, making sure to rub his chest on hers. Using one hand to fondle her rear, he barely held back his grin as she moaned into his mouth. He then decided to make this a moment that would stay with his wife for a long time. As his tongue slipped past her parted lips, he pulsed his ki rapidly several times. This caused the ki pockets that he had installed in her erogenous zones to pulse in return. Using his other hand to keep her lips in place, he couldn't help but smile as he tried to drown out her scream as she orgasmed within his arms.  
'Yep.' He told himself. 'Tonight is going to be one hell of a night.'

What's Akane doing in an empty house by herself?

by Templar

When Akane finally arrived at her home, she was not in a good mood. Her fiance had vanished right during lunch along with her sister. No one that she questioned knew anything about the two, just that they were missing.  
This, followed by the disgusting announcement at lunch, was enough to enrage the poor girl. Every single one of her classmates had acknowledged the fact that she was the pioneer in beating her love senseless to claim them, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Event after event had been thrown back in her face as her past history with the pigtailed martial artist had been dredged up while looking for evidence.

The bright side to this was that the majority of the girls at school were looking elsewhere for victims instead of her fiance. This did not include one Kuno Kimi who had declared that the foul witch Akane had cast a spell upon the pigtailed boy and that he needed to be rescued from her foul designs upon his body.

As if she wanted anything to do with him! Shaking her head, the youngest Tendo stomped into the house, too upset to even give the traditional greeting upon entering. Throwing her backpack onto the couch, she threw herself down and sulked.

Thinking back over the past year, she could admit that she cared for the pig-tailed youth a great deal. How much, she wasn't sure. Denial had always been quick to reach her lips whenever confronted with it, and it had been an easy path to take. Her quick temper and his loud mouth were only two of the reasons they hadn't done anything together.

Since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of a handsome, talented, and polite knight in shining armor that would come riding in and rescue her from some great evil. She had imagined him spouting poetry in praise of her beauty, his gallantry and manners when dealing with her. Shoot, she had created the perfect man of her dreams.

Then, Kuno had shown an interest in her that quickly perverted and twisted most of what she had dreamed of. The poetry in her praise was bad Shakespearean shoved into her face while under physical attack. His manners and charm were torn asunder while being used to get a bunch of boys to attack her every morning. This, of course, helped to isolate her from having boys as friends while keeping the girls angry at her for stealing them all.

When her future husband had finally shown up, the rest of her dreams had come crashing down. He was rude, insulting, and woefully ignorant of most things. He was openly hostile and took great joy in turning her years of training into an ashen taste in her mouth as his greater skill easily defeated hers. He had rescued her from the Horde and implied that he was her knight in shining armor.

Then had come the various kidnappings, that she lacked the skill and power to escape from. Each and every time, the pig-tailed boy had shown up, defeated her kidnapper, and rescued her. He made it all look so easy while continuing to torture her in the process.

She knew that her cooking skills weren't all that great, but the way he pretended to pass out, throw up, or even pretending to need his stomach pumped EVERY, SINGLE TIME she cooked for him didn't do anything to endear himself to her heart.

Despite all this, she still cared. Even when he was leading the other girls on and flirting with them, she cared. While showing that he was willing to flirt with EVERYONE else but her, she cared. When he had conspired to ruin the wedding with those other tramps, she cared. She just didn't know HOW she cared. Did she love him? If so, was it like an annoying sibling? Like a crazy uncle that she wished would go back home? Like the way a wife loves a husband?

Sighing, she shook her head. She didn't know. With all the craziness in her life, she still wasn't sure which way her heart fell on the scales of love.

Finally noticing the silence, she looked around. Seeing a note, she quickly snatched it up to read it.

Akane, the fathers are out drinking, not sure when they'll get home. Am taking Kasumi and Akane with me to do some shopping and other business. Will probably stop by Auntie's house for the night. Should be back tomorrow. Nabiki.

Ranma... out with her sisters? Nabiki she wasn't worried about. But her innocent sister? Taking a few deep breaths, she thought about the situation. Nodding, she was sure that even the money-hungry Nabiki would protect Kasumi from harm.

"Okay, then." She told the quiet house. "I can handle being by myself for one night."

Kodachi meets her new sister.

by Templar  
Kodachi, the twisted sister of one Kuno Tatewaki, was slightly worried. While she had heard her sibling moving around the mansion, she hadn't actually seen the boy in several days. This was surprisingly new as to put a blip on her early-warning radar. Hardly a day went by without her having to listen to a rant designed to debase her love while praising her enemy.  
Deciding to check on her delusional brother, the girl straightened her leotard and set out in search of him. Checking his bedroom she noticed that the contact powder on his pillow would need to be replaced soon. It wouldn't do to have him regain his full strength... he might hurt Ranma-sama after all, even if she doubted it in the end. No, he probably would just tire the poor boy out so that he couldn't shower her with his love. That just wouldn't do.  
Next, she checked the kitchen. There, she noticed that the bread she baked for him on a regular basis had been replaced with a store-bought variety. This wouldn't do either. She had spent too much time researching a variety of substances designed to merge with bread and produce the desired effects in her sibling.  
Next was the family furo. Granted, she normally used the shower adjourning her bedroom, but every once in awhile she participated in a nice, long soak... something she knew her brother indulged in a much more frequent basis. While there, she couldn't help but notice that his normal bar of soap, created especially for him in her lab, was replaced with a variety of liquids in a more... feminine... scent.  
Checking the library revealed that his books of Shakespeare were neatly put away. Every volume was not only on the shelf, but placed in order by title. Looking around the room, she couldn't see the usual book or three lying open to a variety of different passages.  
Up next was the dojo. The foreboding feeling that had been growing within her had reached the maximum when she spied, not her brother, but another woman. The sheer grace and speed of the woman caused Kodachi to arch an eyebrow as the strange woman performed leg sweeps, slashes, jumps, stabs, kicks, and punches in a manner that reminded her of her love.  
When the strange woman had finished her routine, some twenty minutes later, Kodachi had to admit that she was impressed. Only her Ranma-sama was capable of performing such a feat, not once losing a step or faltering in an attack.  
"May I know who you are and how you came to be here?" Kodachi asked, keeping her back straight to ensure proper posture.  
To her disappointment, the woman wasn't startled. Instead, she walked with the grace of a hunting cat over to the towel rack and casually selected a fluffy pink one to wipe the sweat from her face before turning to study her.  
"Am I to believe that you are Kodachi?" She asked, her sultry tones ringing off the walls.  
"I am." Kodochi responded with a slight nod. Inwardly, she was slightly dismayed to see how good looking the other woman was. Large breasts stood proudly on her chest above a very slender waist. Long legs and arms gave her an elfin appearance of fragility. Her perfect complexion, worn so casually, was enough to give any woman a fit of jealousy... not that any of that showed on her face. It just wouldn't do to show a weakness to a potential opponent.  
"I am your long lost sister Kimi." The woman responded calmly, wiping the sweat off her upper chest after placing the bokken back on the rack. "I was sent away to not interfere with Tatewaki and his inheritance."  
"You have proof of this?" Kodachi asked, her body stiffening in outrage.  
A casual wave towards the small table in the dojo, used to hold scrolls and whatnot, was the response. Walking over, the natural female Kuno saw a piece of paper. Picking it up, she could readily see that it was a medical report. Specifically, a DNA test affirming an extremely close match to one Kuno Tatewaki. Turning her head to study the other girl, Kodachi almost sighed in despair. Was every member of her family out to overshadow her in some manner?  
"You are my brother's twin?" She asked, laying the paper back down on the table.  
"Yes." Kimi responded as she walked closer. "I do not know where Tatewaki has gone off to, but he took the news of another sibling rather... badly."  
"Does... father... know that you are back?" Her face had twisted in disgust when mouthing the word father.  
"No." Kimi shook her head. "After seeing the man at the school, I have no wish to be exposed to his delusions while at home also."  
"A wise choice." Kodachi nodded.  
"Tatewaki once mentioned that you are pursuing Saotome Ranma, sister?" Kimi asked calmly, eyeing the other woman carefully. She couldn't help but notice how the girl tensed up.  
"I am." The prim and proper Kuno-ite replied with a sharp nod.  
"How are you handling the redheaded girl who is frequently within his presence?" Kimi asked carefully, giving the other girl her complete attention while wiping the sweat off her arms with the towel.  
Kodachi's face twisted into a sneer. "I have not managed to drive the harridan off, but I will!" She growled, losing her composure.  
"If I may, dear sister, I think that you might be making a mistake." Kimi stated, carefully folding the towel and placing it on the table.  
"How so?" The rythmic gymnast sharply asked, her eyes narrowing in distrust towards the other woman.  
"Have you noticed how the two wear the same clothes?" Kimi asked, turning her face to the side to study the racks of weapons on the walls of the dojo.  
"I have." The younger girl replied. "I assume that you have a theory as to the reason why."  
"Have you noticed that they both wear the same hairstyle also, dear sister?" Kimi asked, turning her steely eyes back to the younger woman.  
"I had thought that it was just a case of a serious crush." Kodachi slowly responded. "After all, my Ranma-sama is a prize to be sought after. Even though he is out of her league, I have not been able to defeat her in combat. She is a formidable adversary."  
"Yes, she is." Kimi nodded. She studied her seething sibling for a second. "Have you also noticed that they two have rather similar facial features?"  
This question caused Kodachi to lock up momentarily before turning to her new-found sister in shock. "You imply that they are siblings?" She asked, disbelief coloring her voice.  
"I believe so." Kimi nodded regally. "I have also heard of her referred to as Saotome Ranko."  
"Oh, dear." Kodachi nibbled her bottom lip. "So all those times that I have attacked the girl and called her names..." She trailed off in despair.  
"You might have been driving him further away with each attack." Kimi finished with her calm voice. "I can understand why you would pursue him, sister. I, too, have fallen under his spell. And within a matter of hours, too." She chuckled wryly.  
"You will pursue my Ranma-sama?" Kodachi asked with a hiss, regaining her bearing.  
Kimi eyed her sister with an arched brow. "I am not adverse to sharing, sister." She responded with a smile. "I have too many pursuits to keep his time fully occupied. I will not give up my art, but it requires a significant portion of my time and strength."  
"I see." Kodachi nodded. "I, too, have pursuits that I am unwilling to sacrifice. My lab experiments mean much to me, as they connect me to our mother's work."  
"So you cannot keep a man occupied the entire time?" Kimi asked carefully, being sure to make no overt moves.  
"No, I cannot." Kodachi whispered, bowing her head.  
"Then we will share." Kimi declared. "We will defeat him in battle and make him ours."  
"Defeat him? Why would we do that?" Kodachi asked in confusion.  
"It is the way to his heart, sister." Kimi stated firmly. "Any other method is doomed to failure."  
"I see." The younger girl nodded slowly. "Yet another reason I have failed to capture his heart."  
"Together, we cannot fail." Kimi stated with a welcome smile. "Join with me, sister. We will be a force to be feared by all."  
"Gladly, my sister!" Kodachi replied in excitement. "We cannot fail if we act together!"

Back to the honeymoon

by Templar

 

Saotome Kasumi, new wife to Saotome Ranma, was feeling a mixture of different feelings. Apprehension, fear, lust, anger, embarrassment, distaste. These feelings and more were spinning through her mind at the moment. Revelation after damning revelation had rocked her concrete beliefs throughout the day. Amidst the pieces of stone that was once her solid anchor in the world, she had been practically forced to wed someone she had uncertain feelings for at best.  
The wedding ceremony, something that was supposed to mark a change in her life, was completely different from everything that she had ever dreamed it to be. It was, instead, a mockery of her fondest desires. Instead of acres of the finest white silks draped just so across her body, she had been nude before the world and the Kami’s. Granted, the symbolism behind the lack of clothes made the ceremony endurable, but it just wasn’t what she wanted. Everyone had been nude, even the aged priest. Then, to have the event filmed… well, she shuddered just remembering it.  
Of course, the newest Saotome sighed, she did have a choice. She could have chosen the fate of her sister. Deep down, where she rarely looked for a number of different reasons, she admitted that being submissive towards a man was her normal way. Unlike her sisters, Kasumi had never tried to dominate anyone. It just felt so wrong to her to see modern women becoming the dominant figure in a household. Even the conversations she had had with her mother before she passed away had hinted at the other routes a woman had to go through to get their way.  
Instead, her views on everything were changing so rapidly it felt like her head was going to spin off of her shoulders. Probably the hardest thing to deal with for her was the lust. Never before in her entire life, even the few times she had explored her body while in the darkness of her locked room, had she experienced anything like the fire that raged through her veins at the present moment.  
She followed her new husband through her mother’s house with her head down, her body tingling, and fighting her eyes which seemed to want to glaze over as she experienced the burning and euphoria of uncontrolled sexual need.  
When Ranma opened the door to his old room, she had just enough willpower to glance around quickly before locking eyes with the new man in her life. The room was Spartan. A western queen size bed was shoved under the window. A tiny wooden desk sat next to the door. The small chest of drawers stood solemnly next to the bed. That was it. No more furniture and no wall decorations. A single lamp hanging from the center of the ceiling lit the room.  
She could feel that her sister had followed them in and was now shutting the door. She shuddered slightly at the feeling of impending doom, but there was no real chance of escape. Her body had already fallen to the man and her mind was unable to resist the temptations of the flash.  
Slender, female arms wrapped around her waist as her younger sister embraced her. The feeling of Nabiki’s breasts pressing against her back ripped another shiver from her attention-starved body. The way her younger siblings nipples, so hard they felt like rocks, indented her skin and rubbed slightly made her own ache in sympathy.  
She shut her eyes to enjoy the sensation only to feel her husband step forward and wrap his own arms around her. She shivered again and leaned her head back to rest against her sister's’ shoulder. Feeling lips pressing against her own, she opened her mouth and accepted the ravishing that her body desperately required. A small battle of tongues was quickly fought and won, but not by her. She closed her mouth slightly to trap his tongue, massaged it with her own, and applied a light suction to keep his tongue entrapped.  
Raising her arms, she couldn’t stop herself from running them up and down the firm, muscled backside of her husband. The feel of each individual muscle burned her fingertips, but not enough to cause them to stop. Instead, she lightly scratched his skin with her nails while rubbing small circles with the rest.  
Nabiki’s hands forced themselves between the bodies of the other two. One hand went to each of her sister's’ breasts, there to play and lightly pinch the diamond hard nipples. Just the feeling of her breasts being slightly abused forced Kasumi to groan in passion. Unable to control the responses of her own body, the older sister started squirming. Her backside was pushed out slightly, wiggling against the soft skin of Nabiki. Her chest, forced forward, tried to make contact with her husband, only to be held back by the fingers of a girl’s hand.  
The burning need of her body, concentrating on different areas, was driving her wild. She wanted attention in the worst way and she wanted it now. Shoving a hand between the body of her husband and her own, she grasped his member. She could remember how large it was, having glanced at it more than once during the wedding ceremony. Now, she didn’t care about the apprehension she had felt before. Instead, she softly stroked it while rubbing the spongy head over the skin on her silken belly. The feeling was divine to her, although she wanted to rub it lower.  
Lifting his head from where it had been ravishing the woman’s mouth, Ranma grunted, pleased at the forwardness of his wife. Looking closely at her face, he couldn’t help but grin as she returned his look. Her face was flushed with desire. Her eyes were glazing over and rolling about in their sockets. Her mouth was parted slightly to allow her to pant her excitement. He felt another burst of arousal when he saw her pink tongue stick out and lick her swollen lips.  
Deciding that he couldn’t wait, he gently guided the two women to the bed. First, he directed his slave to sit on her heels at the head of the bed. Then he had his wife lay down on her back with her head resting comfortably on his slave’s knees. Without any further words, he watched as Nabiki gently grasped her sister’s hands and tucked them into her belly. Kasumi simply watched him, spreading her legs widely while bending them until her feet were flat on the bed. He watched her breasts bounce gently as she squirmed.  
A gentle smile on his lips, he crawled on the bed, ignoring the older woman’s whimpering at his slow pace. Kneeling between her wide-open legs, he grabbed his member and leaned forward. Looking down, he watched as he rubbed the head between her petals. Her fluids were thick and hot, quickly coating the tip of his tool. Not listening to her cries and pleading, he dipped the head into her sex. It turned him on to see her tunnel open wider, accepting him in while she pushed upwards with her hips to force him deeper.  
He teased her, slowly penetrating her hot, wet sex an inch or so before withdrawing all the way. Each time he withdrew, he watched as her swollen labia hung open for a few seconds before she clenched, closing them. Each time they closed, the cycle would begin again. Only her pleading for more changed. She became louder, casting aside any sign of pride, as she begged to be taken. She tried to rip her arms free to grab her husband and force him into her body, but Nabiki proved to be too strong. Kasumi then tried to follow the withdrawal of his tool with her hips, but he was too quick for her, keeping just out of reach except to tease her.  
Finally tiring of driving her wild, he decided that it was time. Catching her eye, she froze as if she were a bird before a snake. A quick snap of his hips, and he was buried within her to the hilt. If she hadn’t been so turned on, it would probably have been the most excruciating pain that she ever experienced. Instead, her hymen tore cleanly during a full-blown orgasm. Her scream of pleasure echoed off the walls to his room, drawing a chuckle from him and a whimper from the neglected slave girl.  
Pulling back his hips, he smiled at his wife for a second before slamming them forward. A loud grunt escaped Kasumi’s lips as she squeezed her eyes shut. Hearing his slave whimper once again, he looked at her while keeping the cycle of slow withdrawal and forceful thrust. His slave was obviously in distress from her own burning need. A few whispered words, ignored by the screaming woman he was screwing, brought the needed action.  
Nabiki spread her knees, letting her sister’s head fall to the bed. While the older woman was distracted by her master’s tool in her sex, she shifted forward and positioned her own tunnel over the prone woman’s mouth.  
Kasumi opened her eyes and saw the dripping hole above her. As she watched it lower, she didn’t even hesitate. She stuck out her tongue and licked the dripping juice up. She savored the feeling of being slammed into, her sister’s hands playing with her nipples, and the feeling of being able to pleasure her sister at the same time.  
The evening quickly passed once each of the two women exploded into massive orgasms. Their bodies continued to shake and shiver as the man gave them pleasure one right after the other. They were given just enough rest to catch their breaths before being ravaged by the man, the other woman, or both. Their cries of passion filled the room almost constantly. By the time they had fallen into an exhausted sleep, Kasumi knew that she would enjoy her new life. She felt that nothing that felt that good could be bad in her opinion.  
Even the thought of the incest that had occurred didn’t faze her. Nabiki had ceased being her sister at some point during the marathon lovemaking session. Instead, she had been relegated to her husband’s slave. A toy, if you will, that belonged to her husband that could be used on her own body. Granted, she would act sisterly in public, but her worldview had changed.  
Now, she just had to decide what to do next.

 

The WLAF (Women's Liberation Army of Furinkan) take to the streets to hunt.

 

by Templar  
A hunt can mean many different things to many different people. For some, it’s a social event with formal wear and stylistic rituals such as an American or English foxhunt. For others, a hunt is a right of passage… the border between childhood and adulthood depending on whether or not they were successful. Some would consider a hunt in a more cruel fashion, such as one for enemies to be destroyed on sight without quarter being asked for… or given.  
Whatever version one would care to use, it doesn’t really apply to this situation. In Nerima, a hunt is both all of these things… and none of them. In an area with high-powered martial arts, magic, and extremely long-lived individuals, the very nature of the hunt would be chaotic to begin with. Despite the very nature of the Japanese culture being blind to certain situations, the hunt in Nerima was a milestone for change. Because this hunt was called for love, an emotion that no one would be willing to stand against lest they become the target of a very different type of hunt, it would mark a new period in Japanese history. It could be considered a somewhat more militant version of the American sixties decade of peace, love, and rock-and-roll if you will… without the peace and rock-and-roll.  
On this particular Saturday morning, as the sun begins to peek over the horizon, the hunters gathered in numbers never before seen. As certain individuals slept, the females of Furinkan united and formed hunting groups on the lawn of their high school. It might have been coincidence, or even a result of careful planning, but the groups of hunters were together to bolster flagging spirits and second thoughts as the rising sun made its appearance. Knowing the symbolism behind this and what it means for the Japanese warrior spirit, one couldn’t help but notice the enthusiasm spread throughout the hunters as they armed for battle.  
There were no last minute speeches made. Each group looked over their lists of prey, looked each other in the eye, and nodded. Simple acceptance of a common goal was to be the rule of the day. One by one, the groups hefted weapons and left school grounds. Moving silently, the hunters swept out like a fog bank. They moved forward like a wave and the few regular residents of Nerima who saw them quickly faded back into the woodwork, not wanting to be caught up in the latest craze for the troubled ward.  
Across the ward, bedroom windows were slowly and quietly opened if they were left unlocked. Unsuspecting sleepers, still in the safety of their beds, never knew what hit before being accosted… and subdued. Handcuffed and gagged, they were drug from their beds and carefully pulled from their rooms. Under the heavy guard of the hunters, they were marched to the high school, none of them given a chance to dress or escape. Hiroshi and Daisuke were among the first to fall.  
For those who had managed to lock their bedroom windows, some other skills came into place. There were a few martial artists among the hunters who could deal with a locked window. Either special techniques or lock-picking skills were employed, giving the hunters the same results as others.  
In a very few bedrooms across the ward, mistakes were made. The sleepers had awoken and spotted the hunters. For some, a merry chase ensued. Some escaped their pursuers while many did not. A very select few were able to barricade themselves in a safe place while family members rushed to help.  
No matter what the story, the hunters made history this morning. Not for the acquisition of their targets, no. After all, this was Nerima. No, what made history was the hunters processing of their prey. Each and every capture was brought before the Council.  
The Council was comprised of some of the more powerful female members of the Furinkan student population. Their job was to note who had been defeated, by whom, and to make a list. It was only then that the hunters were allowed to mark their prey.  
Thankfully for the male population of the student body, the mark that they were given was simply a pin to be worn on their clothes. On the pin was the name of the hunter who had defeated and captured them. The pin, of course, was simply a warning to other hunters that stated that this particular prey was off-limits for hunting.  
The males were amazed, shocked, and extremely frightened to discover how organized everything was going. Their friends were brought forward and processed and held under guard as some of the victorious hunters left to help their sisters in the struggle.  
It was only when the hunters came back that the true nightmare began. The Council of Furinkan, comprised of females only, began to issue the new rules that the student population would live by. As each new rule was explained to the captive audience, they felt hope flee them and despair set in. Some rules were designed just for this purpose, such as the one that set punishment for a male caught wearing a false mark. Others filled them with dread, such as the one that set punishment for ignoring their new ‘girl friends’.  
The males sat and watched their doom silently. Each and every one of them held only one small sliver of hope in their hearts. Each prayed for a hero to save them, a hero that had proved to be nigh on invincible in the past. Looking around, they couldn’t see him here, and that kept the hope alive.  
Yes, Saotome Ranma was still missing and while he was missing there was still a chance of freedom. Everyone knew that Saotome Ranma doesn’t loose. They could only hope that he heard of their desperate plight before it was too late.  
In a bed across town, a young man wearing nothing but a pigtail shivered before pulling his wife and slave closer to his nude body.

The Amazon reaction to the hunt.

 

by Templar

The Great Hunt, as the event was to be known as in modern history, was considered a huge success. The number of single women attending Furinkan was at an all time low. Loud cheers erupted from the crowd as the last of the captured males were claimed and marked. A sort of mindless despair hung over the males, though. With only one single hope, a young man named Saotome Ranma, they could only watch the events play out before them.

 

Unknown to the many cheering females, there was a listener to the event in question. One purple haired cat watched in stunned fascination as everything was explained to the captured males. Many would think that the expressions of awe, disgust, and fear passing over a feline face would mark this as an abnormal cat. Of course, they would be correct to think so.

When the last male was finished, the cat turned on her haunches and sprang from her perch on the school wall. Racing towards home, sticking close to shadows, she made good speed. To anyone watching, it would be obvious that the cat in question wasn’t normal. A housecat reaching speeds of twenty miles an hour and maintaining it did raise quite a few eyebrows as she sped along.

Rushing into the restaurant, the purple haired cat was met by an ancient crone balanced gracefully on top of a walking staff. The old woman looked down at the cat and spoke. “Did you find Mousse?”

The cat nodded in return before pointing to a kettle on the nearby table. The old woman quickly whipped her staff upwards to tap the kettle, sending a spray of hot water towards the cat. It always fascinated her to watch the transformation from cat to young woman. The woman quickly picked up her clothes and dressed so that the briefing could continue.

“Stupid Mousse captured by women’s.” Shampoo reported, taking a seat at the table.

Cologne arched an eyebrow and hopped from her staff to the table. “Captured by women? Other Amazon’s you mean?” She asked curiously.

The purple haired Amazon shook her head back and forth. “Weak Japanese women’s not weak. They organize and go on manhunt. Mousse one of many men who captured.” She explained.

The venerable old dame rubbed her chin as she thought. The whole concept of Japanese women capturing women by force of arms a somewhat daunting thought. “How many were captured?” She asked quietly.

Shampoo sighed as she thought back to the crowd. “Airen still free. But too too many men's now caught.” She paused for a second, closing her eyes and trying to picture the crowd of young men huddled fearfully in their bonds. “About all men's at school caught.” She nodded thoughtfully.

“Have any targeted son-in-law?” Cologne questioned her granddaughter.

“Yes.” Shampoo was slow to admit it, but her grandmother needed the information. “Stupid stick boy have two sisters. Crazy ribbon girl and one other.” Her eyes lit up in mild fear for a moment as she met her grandmother's eyes. “Other sister very good warrior. Use stupid stick in natural way. Has grace of powerful warrior. No see sign of stupid stick boy anywhere.”

“Another Kuno.” Cologne mused. “And this one can actually fight.” Turning her attention back towards the young woman, she asked. “Do you think these two have a chance at getting son-in-law?”

The young warrior pursed her lips as she thought. “Crazy ribbon girl no stand chance.” She spoke slowly, her eyes narrowed as she evaluated her competition. “Stick girl very very good. Maybe with crazy ribbon girl has good chance. Has great speed and skill. With ribbon girl to distract Airen, maybe.”

Cologne sighed as she started to pace on the table. “If the Japanese have adopted Amazon ways, we might have to give up on son-in-law.” She explained carefully. “We don’t know how they’ll respond to our hunting on their property.”

“Airen Shampoo’s.” The young warrior declared softly, her lips firming to form a tight line across her face. “If sisters of stupid stick boy become obstacle, then Shampoo kill.”

“It might not be that simple, child.” Cologne responded.

“Womens have Council.” Shampoo declared suddenly, cutting her elder off. “Maybe grandmother see Council and claim Airen for Shampoo, yes?”

“Who’s on the Council?” Cologne stopped pacing and stared at the young warrior. If the women had already organized enough to negotiate with, maybe not all was lost.

“Stick boy sisters and three more Shampoo no recognize.” The girl replied.

“Maybe not all is lost. Set up a meeting with the Council for me for sometime this afternoon.” Cologne ordered, jumping off the table to land on her staff. “It’s about time we sorted out son-in-law and left for China.”

“Yes, grandmother.” Shampoo replied, standing up and watching the old woman pogo towards the back of the restaurant. “What we do about Mousse?”

The old woman paused for a second before sending an evil grin back towards the warrior. “It seems that Mousse has a new wife to worry about.” She chuckled without a hint of real humor in her voice. “It is Amazon law after all.”

“Shampoo glad be rid of Mousse.” Shampoo grinned back. “Shampoo go and talk to Council for grandmother.” She stated, turning towards the door and rushing out. If everything went well, then Airen would be hers before sundown. Life was finally looking up for the young warrior.

Ranma wakes up with his women.

by Templar

Ranma, newly married man that he is, almost groaned aloud in disbelief when he was awoken by a knock on his bedroom door. Slithering out of the hold his women were maintaining on his body, he walked to the door and opened it up a crack. On the other side was the bright smile of his mother.

 

“Mom?” He asked, trying to keep weary eyes open and alert. “What time is it?”

“Eight o’clock, dear.” Nodoka responded with a warm smile. “I’ll have breakfast ready in twenty minutes, so please wake everyone up, okay?”

“Sure, mom. See ya in a bit.” He nodded in reply, softly closing the door. Turning around, he couldn’t help but smile at the two women still asleep in his bed. Both and scooted closer when he left and were now cuddling each other.

Walking over to the bed, he debated on the merits of letting them sleep before deciding to just wake them up. A gentle shake brought Kasumi out of her slumber, but Nabiki was proving harder to wake up. Snorting in amusement, he pulled the covers down to expose her nude body. Rolling her over onto her stomach, he brought his hand back and waited until the girl had taken a deep breath before launching his attack.

*** SMACK ***

“YOW!” Nabiki screamed, launching her body across the bed. Jumping to her feet, she spun around while using one hand to gently massage her stinging buttock. “Master?” She asked, confused and slightly afraid.

“Time to get up.” Ranma grinned at the girl. “Mom’s got breakfast almost ready.”

“Oh, no. I was going to do that.” Kasumi muttered quietly, wringing her hands together while eyeing the other two occupants of the room.

“Don’t worry about it.” The pigtailed martial artist smiled at her. “Just being married to me  
means that you can’t do anything wrong in her book.”

The older woman smiled softly before ducking her head down and blushing when she noticed that he had still not dressed. “What are we going to wear?” She asked.

“Robes for now.” Nabiki responded, handing the extra garments out that she had found draped over the chair by the desk. “It seems that mother came into the room last night and dropped some off.” She said with a twitch of her brow. She tried to hide the blush but failed.

“Oh, my.” Kasumi muttered, turning around and putting the robe on. “Feeling slightly more presentable, she glanced over her shoulder to see her husband's firm body disappear behind his own robe. Letting her eyes drop, she couldn’t help but wonder exactly how the short robe managed to hide his manhood since the robes they were wearing ended mid-thigh on all of them.

Nabiki slipped her robe on and walked out the door on the way to the bathroom. She didn’t really respond to the other two who followed her. Finding a western style bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet and withdrew three new toothbrushes. Handing the other two out, she quickly applied the paste and started her morning routine.

Finished, she combed her hair with her fingers to remove any obvious signs of the night of passion they had shared before helping her sister with her own hair. Checking on her master and deciding that he would do for now, the three left and went downstairs only to be greeted by a table laden with food.

The women took their places on each side the young man, Kasumi to the left as tradition required. Nodoka couldn’t help but smile as the girl blushed heavily when their eyes met. It was always a good sign in her opinion.

As they ate, Ranma actually going at a more polite pace, conversation was rather stilted. Keeping away from any bedroom topics, the women launched into an in depth discussion of the future. When his mother was told of the plans to launch a tournament, the gleam in her eye was enough to make her son start to sweat.

When breakfast was completed, his mother presented her son with a small, brightly wrapped package. Opening it, he found another collar with his mark on it. Instead of the black one he had given Nabiki, this one was made of bright, white silk. The cameo was of black porcelain but still had the red horse, rearing and striking with its forelegs.

Turning to his wife, he didn’t even have to tell her to prepare. She gathered her hair in one hand to lift it clear of her neck while bowing forward to make the placement easier on him. Within seconds, his mark was placed around her neck.

Kasumi didn’t have to wonder about what it meant. She knew going into this marriage that she would wind up being owned by the young man before her. She was under no illusion that love had blossomed between the two… at least not yet. She was hoping that at some point in the future that he would come to love her like she had always dreamed of being loved, but she wasn’t holding her breath. Instead, she would be content to serve him as head of the family.

The morning proceeded at a normal pace until Nodoka asked what the plans were for the day. Thinking hard, Ranma quickly made up and discarded several options. Turning to his wife, he asked “Do you think Akane’ll want to join in the fighting?”

While Kasumi thought about her response, Nabiki didn’t need to. She laughed for a second and then answered the question. “There’s no way that she’ll miss it. Even though she’s way out of her league, she’ll insist on joining in.”

“So we need to get her trained up.” Ranma replied flatly.

“Perhaps father could be persuaded?” Kasumi responded, not looking up at the other two.

“Yeah, we can get the old men to take her on a training trip or something.” Ranma smiled eagerly. “Give her two months of sparring with the old man and she’ll be a lot better.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard to arrange.” Nabiki mused. “Just give them enough saki money and we’re set.”

“How much do we have left from the classes I’ve been teaching?” Ranma asked.

“About two hundred thousand yen.” Nabiki replied without having to think about it. If there was one thing that she knew well, it was the family finances.

“So give the old men fifty grand and tell them not to show up for two months.” Ranma replied. “We just tell oyaji that you’ll baby-sit me while Akane’s gone. He’ll jump at the free money even if he does have to train a girl.”

“Yeah, that’ll keep Akane off your back.” The Ice Queen said thoughtfully. Rubbing the back of her neck, she glanced over at her frowning sister. “We can’t let word of this get out until all the plans are set in stone. We know that Shampoo wouldn’t hesitate in attacking you, sis. We have to take care of her before we go public with the wedding.”

“I understand.” Kasumi replied, bowing her head once again. “I simply dislike lying to my family.”

Ranma shrugged his shoulders in response. “Can’t be helped. Mom ain’t gonna sit on the paperwork. We just have to hope that no one’s watching the family register too closely.” He paused for a second and pulled his women into a hug. “Don’t worry too much about it, though. It all has to be done anyway.”

“I know.” Kasumi replied, laying her head on his shoulder. “I just can’t keep from thinking how hurt my baby sister’s going to be.”

“How hurt would she be if I divorced her later on?” The young man snorted disdainfully. “She wants to keep pounding on me and I ain’t gonna let her do it anymore.”

“So… now what?” Nabiki asked casually. “We going to spend the day together or do you have other plans?”

Ranma pursed his lips thoughtfully for a second. “Well, I say that we…

do something else."

by Templar

The people of Nerima were used to strange and confusing events occurring within their ward. After all, even before the Saotome men showed up, the ward was home to more than a few strange and powerful martial art styles. In fact, one could say that Nerima was probably the highest concentration of powerful martial artists in the world (outside three lost tribes in remote China). Because of this fact, whenever some strange and new event roars through the town and threatens the status quo, the people tend to sit back and watch the event unfold rather than jump right in and place their own efforts into stopping/preventing/encouraging it.

Thus, it was the morning breakfast crowd that informed Ukyo of what had happened. Exchanging a worried glance at her waitress/ninja servant, the young woman was unsure of what to think. Hearing about the banishment of Tatewaki and the appearance of Kimi (who, incidentally, also happened to be a LOT better than her irritating brother), and the royal decree issued by the new female Kuno almost blew her mind. Hearing that her beloved Ranchan had vanished along with Kasumi and Nabiki just after the ‘big announcement’ also sent her pulse racing. Then she heard about the hunt… and didn’t know what to think. The theories and testimonies of those people who lived in buildings sufficiently tall enough to have seen into Furinkan high (and were also awake at the time) only spurred more rumors on. No one knew of the possible damage to society or the impending property damage to come when the males decided to finally fight back. Shaking her head, Ukyo continued to make money running her business, making a mental note to try and find her beloved Ranchan at the earliest opportunity.

Shampoo, on the other hand, was taking everything in stride. Rushing about preparing a meeting between her grandmother and the new Council of Nerima was a time consuming task. The Council wasn’t gathered as a group at a spur of the moment, and she had to track each and every single one down and try to set up a convenient time for the meeting. Needless to say, dealing with a bunch of women made sense to her. It wasn’t as confusing for the young woman because it was what she was used to. Women were born to rule in her opinion, and men were born to serve. She wasn’t confused at all about the new changes… she approved them with all her being. In fact, she was positive that with the Council’s help, she could be on her way to China with her ‘Airen’ within days once they finally met. Life was definitely looking good for the girl as she turned off the road and approached the Kuno mansion.

Kuno Kodachi and Kimi, however, were still on the prowl for their ‘one true love’. It didn’t matter to them that the past between them and Saotome Ranma was probably one of the worst ones in comparison. After all, Kodachi had tried many times to drug the boy, scare off competition, or simply overwhelm his kind heart with other underhanded tricks. Kimi had once been Tatewaki, until an encounter with Ranma resulted in the arrogant Kendoist splashing himself with ‘girl water’. One application later, and Kimi was born out of the deranged ravings of a lunatic. Now, with two insane Kuno children on the hunt, Ranma was sure to be theirs!

Akane had been woken up early by her friends. Her shock at finding Yuka and Sayuri with new boyfriends was nothing in comparison to how they had received them. That they were her pervert fiancé’s friends, Hiroshi and Daisuke, was just something else to blow her mind. To see her friends, girls that had been on her ‘all boys are perverts’ bandwagon for so long, actually sitting on the laps of boys while openly ordering them around was… mind boggling. Her mind simply couldn’t grasp it right away. All she could do was stare and stammer, even when her friends pointed out that all they were doing was what she herself had introduced as proper behavior by beating Ranma senseless on a constant basis. No, she was sure that this was all wrong and perverted. Unfortunately, she couldn’t blame this mess on Ranma without sounding incredibly stupid. She needed someone to blame… and quickly.

Mouse was walking with his new girlfriend in the park. To the others, this would have seemed strange, but Mouse had been suspecting something like this would happen eventually. Sure, he wanted to belong to Shampoo. He wanted it with all his heart and soul. But, with all his fights with that Saotome bastard, he knew that his fighting skill had increased to dangerous levels. Not dangerous as in drawing blood, but dangerous to other Amazon women. Strong fighters were to be bred into the tribe at all costs, love and other matters of the heart had no bearing on the matter. With a sigh, he pulled the girl closer to his body as she continued to prattle on about her plans for the weekend.

A certain lost boy, however, had managed to escape the carnage of the early morning. He was camped out in the park, and had all intentions of making his way to the Tendo dojo at first opportunity. But, he had been awakened by the ‘Hunt’ and had withdrawn into the shelter. In wide-eyed fear, he had watched the women slip past in the early morning mists and return with tied and bound men. He had clasped his umbrella in a shaking hand and prayed to every Kami that he could think of to escape the carnage. His only problem was that he thought he was next to a certain Amazon village in China, not in a ‘civilized’ ward like Nerima. Imagine his surprise when he finds out the truth.

The new Saotome women were holding their conversation at the breakfast table, the matriarch watching in pride as her son handled the girls with a deftness that he had never previously displayed. It took all her willpower not to jump up, whip out her victory fans, and start screaming to Heavens about how manly her son was. Unnoticed by the young people, she gently dabbed tears of happiness from her eyes. With two women being added to the family registry under her son's name, she could only imagine how many grand babies were in her future. ‘Maybe,’ she thought to herself, ‘I shouldn’t have cackled evilly.’ as the three young people stared at her suspiciously.

Genma and Soun, professional fools for the most part, were still within their saki induced slumber. As soon as they woke up and looked around, they would most likely curse and swear off strong drink for the rest of their lives… not that they would mean it, of course… but the thought was there. No, they were going to be in for a world of anguish when they woke up and studied the signed and notarized papers that were clenched within tight fists. When they discovered the yen in their pockets, their fate would be sealed.

Life, either normal or not, was continuing within the tiny ward of Nerima. Neighbor met neighbor while customer met store keeper. It was life… dynamic, static, exciting, boring, monotonous, tenacious. Life kept going, no matter what weirdness it brought to the citizens of Nerima. They kept going, paying enough attention to avoid getting trounced while attending their own needs. They simply lived.

What were those papers in Genma's and Soun's hands?

 

by Templar  
Waking up from an evening of heavy drinking was not an unusual experience for Saotome Genma or Tendo Soun. Both of these men had ample experience with the sensation over the years that the words of protest falling from their lips was an automatic response rather than thought out. The promises to never indulge again didn’t even register within their alcohol soaked brains, much less hold any meaning beyond the moment. It was a ritual with the two men, perfected under their evil master so many years ago, that they indulged in. A competition of sorts to see who the more ‘righteous’ man would be by the size of their promises to reform.  
Not that any of the reformations presented would ever be implemented.  
What was unusual this morning was bulging pockets and legal documents clutched within hands trained to snatch things securely.  
Genma was the first to notice his document. Lifting it upwards, his bloodshot eyes looked at the paper clenched within his fist for several moments before he recognized the portion of a seal stamped on the piece sticking out the bottom of his fist.  
“What’s this?” He muttered, drawing the attention of his friend.  
“What’s what?” Soun responded, squinting his eyes at his friend and seeing him staring at a piece of paper. Raising a hand to rub at his eyes, he was momentarily taken aback to see one within his fist also. “I’ve got one, too.” He muttered in surprise.  
“Tendo?” Genma hesitantly asked, turning his aching head to face the other man. “Do you remember what we did last night?”  
Soun sat for a moment, deep in thought. He could remember receiving the money from Nabiki and rushing to a bar with his best friend. He could even remember the first couple of hours spent celebrating while different people came over to talk to him. There was something, though. Right on the edge of his memory. It danced back and forth, tantalizing him. The master of the Tendo branch of Anything Goes frowned as he closed his eyes. Something strange about a man…  
“Oh, there was something…” Genma muttered, rising to his feet. Brushing down the fabric of his gi, he was surprised to feel a lump of… something. Reaching inside with his free hand, he withdrew a large stack of yen. “Hello, what’s this?” He whispered, his aching eyes now wide open.  
With a groan, Soun opened his eyes and nearly bulged them as he took in the large stack of money. Clambering to his feet, he couldn’t help but ask, “Where’d you get that from?”  
“It was inside my gi.” Genma answered, not taking his disbelieving eyes off of the money. It was almost as if he was afraid it would disappear if he did.  
Soun nodded thoughtfully, though he was afraid that his friend had sold his son again. Shrugging his shoulders, he didn’t have any doubts that his friend would honor the Saotome-Tendo agreement before all others. That was when he noticed the large bulge within his own uniform. With a sinking feeling within his stomach, he reached inside and withdrew his own stack of yen.  
“Saotome…” The Tendo Patriarch began, only to pause and lick his suddenly dry lips. “What did we do last night?”  
“I don’t know.” The pudgy martial artist replied with a depressed sigh. Setting the money down, he turned his attention to the legal document still clenched within his hand. Carefully straightening it out, he began to read. “It says here that I sold my… daughter… to be engaged to… someone named Kuno… Tatewaki.” He paused for a second, narrowing his eyes while he thought. “Say, isn’t that the idiot who’s been bothering the boy and your girl?”  
“Indeed it is, Saotome.” Soun nodded.  
Genma laughed out loud for a second or two before crumbling the document into a ball and tossing it over his shoulder. “Can’t wait for the boy to find out about this.” He chuckled softly. Turning his attention back to his friend, he asked, “So… who’d you sell?”  
Blowing out a breath, Soun opened his own document and began to read. “Akane.” He responded after a moment. “To the same boy.”  
The two martial artists met each other’s eyes for a moment before breaking out in laughter. “Well, we don’t have to worry about that!” Soun laughed. “Akane will never find out and we’ll just deny everything.”  
“Quite right, my friend.” Genma responded, his belly shaking with his mirth. “We’ll just get the boy to marry your girl right away and nobody will find out anything.”  
“It’s Soun’s…”  
“And Genma’s…”  
“Operation Get Them Hitched To Save Our Butts!”

Akane overhears everything

by Templar  
As Genma and Soun shook hands, laughed heartily, and began planning their latest travesty of marital bliss, they were completely unaware of someone observing them. This particular someone, standing on the stairs and clutching the railing in a clenched hand, was one Tendo Akane. Truly, she had not meant to eavesdrop on the fathers, but it wasn’t something she was really regretting at the current moment.  
She had seen everything and heard everything. Her red face was a testament to her rage as different plans for retribution flew through her mind. Her unoccupied hand was clenching and loosening spastically, as if it were trying to grasp an object that wasn’t there… like a neck… or a handle.  
“You SOLD me to Kuno?” She shrieked, startling the two fathers. While Soun clutched his chest, Genma retained enough presence of mind to duck behind the other man. “Are you out of your mind?”  
“Now, Akane…” Soun started to say, holding his hands out towards his daughter as if he were warding her off.  
“Don’t you DARE try to justify yourself!” The young girl shrieked in outrage. “First, it was that sex-changing pervert… now this? Why are you going out of your way to make my life a living hell?”  
“Sounds like true love, eh, Tendo?” Genma muttered happily.  
“So true, my friend.” Soun happily agreed.  
“Why don’t we get a priest while Akane freshens up?” The elder Saotome suggested, edging towards the door.  
“Right behind you, old friend.” Soun laughed before engaging his best speed out of the room.  
Akane simply blinked her eyes a few times, wondering how her father and Mr. Saotome had managed to deflect her righteous wrath and make their escape like they had. “Oh, no, they don’t!” She whispered angrily as she gave chase through the house to the front gate. While there, she made what was possibly the worst mistake of Ranma’s life. “I AM NOT MARRYING THAT PERVERT!!!!” She screamed out the gate and in the direction of the disappearing father's. “AND SINCE YOU SOLD ME TO KUNO, THEN I CAN’T MARRY HIM ANYWAY!!!” Finished yelling and the fathers no longer in sight, she spun around and reentered the compound.  
Out in the street were almost fifty people who had witnessed the explosion of righteous feminine wrath. Of this number, there were at least ten members of the Council of Nerima. There were also five males that had been captured, claimed, and branded. Each of their reactions were different, but would prove to have long-range consequences to our favorite pigtailed martial artist.  
The five males were quick to note that a free Ranma might just pick up and leave town, thereby leaving the male population of Nerima without a proper champion to right the wrongs that had been done to them. A quick conversation amongst them revealed that getting free of their feminine masters was of the highest priority, and that could only be accomplished if Ranma defeated the entire council. Springing forth into action, the five split up and formed what would come to be known as the Resistance. Well, the males would come to call it that… the females would merely make snide comments about commitment issues and dismiss the matter entirely.  
The ten females, on the other hand, reacted quite jubilantly. A free Ranma meant that others were free to try and make an attempt at capturing and taming the wild horse themselves. Cell phones were whipped out, numbers were punched, and the news quickly spread through the ranks of the hunters.  
Akane, meanwhile, stomped to her room, slammed the door, and took a nap, not knowing that she had just flung a lit match upon the powder keg that everyone knew as Nerima.  
Ranma was content to spend the day with his women, although his danger sense was going off enough to drive him up the wall.  
Nabiki, her cell phone dead, wasn’t receiving the calls from her troops who were trying desperately to contact her.  
Kasumi, newly initiated woman that she was, was more than content to explore her new role in life.  
The two idiot fathers quickly found a bar and started to spend some of their ill-gotten gains, making plans to have the wedding ceremony as soon as possible. The more they drank, the more ridiculous their plans became. They weren’t helped by the other patrons of the bar, shouting stupid suggestions just to see if the two drunken morons would adopt them into the overall plan.  
Nodoka simply smiled, pleased with how well her son had turned out.  
Ukyo heard everything within an hour. Grabbing her weapons and closing her restaurant, she began her own hunt for her Ranma-honey.  
And in a large, lonely mansion, home of the Kuno clan, a man with a palm tree growing out of his head laughed evilly as he stared at the signed documents lying on the desk in front of him.

Observe the Amazons as they get the news

 

by Templar

Cologne sighed unhappily as she stared down into her cup of tea. The meeting between the Amazon’s and the Council of Nerima had not gone at all well. She could still hear her great-granddaughter displaying her rage in the lot to the rear of the restaurant. Shaking her head, she could admit to herself, at least, that she didn’t have a clue as to what to do or where to go from here.

She had approached the council of children, for in her opinion, that’s all they were. Five teenagers, all female, who were controlled ruthlessly by the two Kuno women. Plus, there was something… off… with that Kimi girl. For the life of her, the ancient Amazon couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was definitely something there. After the initial greeting, things rapidly started to disintegrate.

\- Flashback -

“So, your claim is that since you were beaten by Saotome Ranma, he is now your husband?” Kimi had asked, staring at the young Amazon with an impassive face.

“Is true.” Shampoo nodded.

“Then why has…” Kodachi started to snap only to be calmed by her sister.

“Peace, sister.” Kimi slapped the table with her hand. Turning her attention back to the two Amazon female’s before them, she appeared to be deep in thought for a few moments. “Do you contest what the Council has done to… a… Mouse, was it?” She asked in a curious tone of voice. “The male Amazon that you brought with you.”

“No.” Cologne responded solemnly. “It is not our intention to defy what could very well turn out to be another tribe of Amazon’s in the world.”

“In this case, Mouse was defeated in combat and subsequently claimed.” Kimi stated calmly. “As per our by-laws, that would make him the property of the victor until such time as he is released.”

Cologne nodded in agreement, although she was starting to get a bad feeling in her stomach. Whatever point the young woman was about to make, the old woman had a feeling that her granddaughter wasn’t going to like it.

Kimi simply gazed at the two impassively for several seconds before continuing. “I am curious about something.” She said while locking eyes with the younger of the two Amazons. “Have you ever defeated Ranma-sama in combat?”

Cologne suppressed the urge to flinch although she was starting to see what the decision of the Council was going to be. Shampoo, on the other hand, lacking the experience of her elder, was still clueless. “No.” The purple haired girl responded, shaking her head. “Airen is too, too good. Shampoo not able to defeat Airen in fight.”

“Ah.” Kimi replied, dropping her eyes to her cup of tea which she played with idly. Picking up the cup, she took a small sip before placing it back down before her. Raising her eyes, she met the gaze of the young Amazon. “The by-laws are quite clear on this issue.” She paused for a second, licking her lips. “In order to claim a male of our society, he must be defeated in combat. Only then may he be claimed.”

While Shampoo reddened in anger, Hinako, in adult form, spoke up. “Even then, for the victor to form a lasting bond like marriage, they must win the heart of the other. The captor rule is simply to see how far the couple can go, not to form life-time commitments.”

“A wise rule.” Cologne sighed, placing one hand on her granddaughters arm to still her reaction. “Somewhat more enlightened than our own.” She smiled at the young women. “So you wouldn’t oppose Shampoo’s attempt at capturing the boy?” The ancient woman asked seeking clarification.

“Not at all.” Kimi responded with a tight smile. “However, you should be aware that there are others who seek to claim the male in question.”

“I understand.” Cologne nodded in acceptance. “However, son-in-law is extremely powerful and skilled.”

Kimi nodded in reply. “That is why several women have banned together with the intention of sharing him once he is claimed. Not even Ranma can remain free forever.” She stopped talking for a second to take another sip of tea. “Eventually, he WILL be claimed.” The transformed Tatewaki shrugged her shoulders. “To the victor goes the spoils.”

\- End Flashback -

The tired old woman shook her head at the memories of the meeting. She did have to agree that their way made a lot of sense. After all, she could remember quite a few outsiders that had lived in absolute hell within the village. Always causing trouble, and subsequently having to be punished, Cologne realized that the couples in question were miles away from being compatible. Sometimes, bringing in strong blood to the tribe was a lot more trouble that it was worth.

Add in the fact that the boy actually defeated Herb and Saffron, and the issues of incompatibility became a serious consideration. Not even his great love of martial arts could bridge all the gaps. Cologne was no fool, she knew that after he had learned all the techniques the village had to offer, Ranma wouldn’t want to stay. And with the boy’s amazing learning curve concerning everything martial arts related, the old woman didn’t think they could keep him there for longer than two years or so.

“Grandmother, what we do now?” Shampoo’s voice interrupted her musing.

Turning towards her younger relation, Cologne voiced what was on her mind. “I have no idea, child.” She said while shaking her head. “No idea at all.”  
The famous La Resistance meeting

by Templar

Hiroshi stood in front of the group of males. His impassive face giving nothing away, his eyes danced from one stoic face to the next. Within the group he was studying, he could see signs of bravery, cowardice, trepidation, and many other emotions being displayed. Some, like himself, were able to maintain a totally blank look, but many didn’t have the ability. Yet.

“We are gathered here to discuss our… problems.” He said with a grimace of distaste. “The girls are totally out of control.” He paused for a second or two, letting what he had said sink in. “The purpose of our little group is figure out how to fight this.”

“Um…” His friend Daisuke raised his hand in the air to get everyone’s attention. “Are we sure that we want to fight this?” At everyone’s puzzled look, he decided to explain. “After all, how many of us actually had a date since Kuno started the whole beat Akane thing?”

“At least your girls cute.” An indistinct voice muttered rather loudly. “I got caught by a real dog.”

“That’s the point.” Hiroshi cut in before things could go any further. “We didn’t get any choice in the matter at all.”

“You know, this was really funny when it happened to Ranma.” Another voice from the crowd cut it.

Daisuke laughed for a second. “Yeah. Never thought we’d get caught up in crap like this.”

Hiroshi waved his arms to get the attention of the audience while nodding his head in agreement. “Right. We need to regain some sort of balance or something. We’re not being given any rights in this at all. We can’t break up with them or we’ll be punished. We can’t choose which girl we have to date. We can’t even ignore them!” He raised one hand to point to the audience. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I can’t afford to be taking a date out all the time. I don’t have a job because of the stupid school rule against students working, so I’m going to be broke all the time.”

Daisuke nodded his head. “You got that right!” He agreed. “That double date with Yuka and Sayuri we went on wiped out all my cash.”

“You see?” Hiroshi yelled out loudly. “This plot must be stopped!”

“Yeah, but what can we do about it?” Another boy spoke up.

“Look, the only reason we got trounced is because they worked as a team.” A member of the Kendo club spoke up. “If we ban together, we can resist.”

“Yeah!” Another boy yelled out. “We stick together, and those girls can’t force us to do anything we don’t wanna!”

“That’s right!” Hiroshi agreed. “We don’t give them any dates at all until they cave in to our demands!”

“So… what are we gonna demand?” A member of the baseball team asked.

“How about… no dates without sex or something like that?” Daisuke asked, his face lighting up at the possibilities.

“Yeah!” The Kendo club member rapidly agreed. “After all, if they’re forcing us, then they really should make up for it, right?”

Member after member blinked rapidly for a few seconds before evil grins broke out on their faces.

Ripping off his pin that marked him as claimed, Hiroshi took up a classic stance with one hand raised high in the air. “I declare this group as… La Resistance! Our first rule is no dates without sex!”

The motion was passed unanimously.

The return of Tatewaki

by Templar  
Like everything that happens in people's lives, things change or end. Thus was the case with one Kuno Kimi, self-proclaimed love of one Saotome Ranma. Unlike what many hoped for, her end didn’t come from glorious battle or even an attack in the dark of the night. No, her end came when she was walking down the street and someone spilled a cup of hot tea on her.  
The change happened incredibly quickly. Breasts shrank and disappeared into a well chiseled chest. The entire body lengthened and filled out. Hair shrank from its waist length until it was nothing more than a spiky bit on top of the head. When it was completed, the change left one Kuno Tatewaki blinking owlishly about his surroundings.  
“Zounds.” He muttered, looking around as more than one person shot him a disturbed look. The last thing he could clearly remember was being in the halls of Furinkan and feeling a change come about. What that change was, he couldn’t clearly remember, but it left a feeling of distinct dread that balled up in the pit of his stomach.  
Only after he had taken in his surroundings did he turn his attention to himself. What he saw filled him with horror. “What foul magic’s was used upon my person?” He screamed as his fingers plucked at his pale blue blouse and black mini-skirt. His feet felt cramped within the two-inch heels that adorned his feet. Pulling the blouse away from his chest, he could clearly see the blue, lacy bra biting into his chest. Also, for some strange reason, he felt a little… cramped… down there.  
For some reason, he could remember telling people that his name was Kimi, but there was some sort of… distance… between the memories and his thoughts. After a moment of thought, he came to the reluctant conclusion that he had been possessed, but by what he didn’t know.  
“Saotome, I know that this spell is your fault!” He muttered angrily, spinning on his heel and stalking back towards his ancestral home. Visions of the foul sorcerer lying broken and bleeding at his feet danced within his mind.  
“Kuno?” A voice called from the side catching his attention. Turning his noble gaze upon the peasant in question, Tatewaki saw that it was one of the boys from the Kendo club.  
“How may the noble Blue Thunder assist you?” Kuno paused his stride and faced the other boy.  
“Why are you dressed like that?” The boy asked, a look that combined revulsion and curiosity adorning his face.  
“I fought free of some foul enchantment just recently.” Tatewaki admitted with a noble nod of his noble head even while furrowing his noble brow at the peasant before his noble person.  
“Where have you been, anyway?” The boy asked, looking around to make sure that none of the girls were paying too much attention to them. “The girls became militant and crazy.”  
The noble Tatewaki listened for twenty minutes while the peasant informed him of the happenings during his noble absence. Needless to say, his noble personage was not pleased.  
“Enough!” The noble Kuno angrily snapped. “I forbid this… this… this heresy from continuing! The noble Blue Thunder declares this Council null and void!” He shouted, raising his ever-present bokken towards the sky. Twin flashes of lightning flashed across the heavens to accent his point.  
The other boy, however, could only groan in dismay. A quick glance around only helped to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, more than a few girls were frowning as they heard Kuno’s impassioned cries. In fact, he saw at least two with cell phones making use of the technology to relay the information to others.  
“From this point forward, I, the noble Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, the Great Kuno Tatewaki, with the blood of Samurai flowing through my veins, hereby declare that maidens will behave maidenly! No more will they defy the mandate of Heaven and try to take the place of men! No, they shall await our love with patience as they have in the past!”  
The boy could only groan in agony. It would figure that the idiot would spout out such nonsense within hearing of several members of the Council. Taking small steps backwards, he slowly but surely put more distance between himself and the noble Tatewaki. Not lifting his eyes from the street, he could only feel his heart lighten as he saw female legs walk past him towards their intended prey. A quick glance revealed that Kuno was still spouting his nonsense while he was being slowly surrounded.  
The last sight he had before he backed around a corner was of several girls cracking their knuckles while others drew out wooden weapons of some sort. Shaking his head, he could only mutter a quick prayer and hoped that everything turned out for the best.  
Besides, he told himself, the Resistance had to be informed that Kuno was back. If they couldn’t locate Ranma, the Kuno would have to be the hope of the group.


End file.
